Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection
by JudgeSlayer
Summary: Book 2 in the 7-book Harry Potter/Renesmee Cullen series. Renesmee attends her second year at Hogwarts which is protected by the Aurors and the Volturi during this year because the Moloch vampires are trying to wage war against the world and obliterate humanity. How will Renesmee get through this adventure? Find out!
1. Bad News from the Past

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 1: Bad News from the Past

Renesmee Cullen was not your normal average girl turning twelve years old. Her parents, Edward and Bella Cullen, were vampires but Bella gave birth to Renesmee when she was human. How this came to be, nobody knew, but Renesmee was very happy to be a vampire and human hybrid. Not only did she hunt animals like lions and deer, but she could eat human food as well.

Fresh out of her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and still remembering Jonathan Marlowe's attack on her only one month ago. Renesmee remembered how she went hunting alone for the first time in months and was attacked by a large panther with violet eyes. She closed her eyes when the panther attacked. She opened her eyes a little after hearing Marlowe's voice, saw a flash of white light then she saw nothing. The memory of the attack woke her up on the morning of the thirty-first of July, Harry Potter's birthday and she looked at the clock on her bedside table. Two o'clock in the morning. "I haven't told Mom and Dad about the attack yet, but I think it's time I do if Alice and Jasper haven't already." she told herself and, still in her pajamas, went downstairs to see her mother and father sitting by the fireplace. Bella heard her approach and scooted over on the white sofa so she could sit down. "Mom, Dad, did Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper tell you what happened last month?"

"No, they didn't," Edward said shaking his head. "What happened last month?"

"Well, you remember the vampire attack on Professor Macmillan?" Renesmee asked, to which her parents noded. "The vampire who attacked him was Jonathan Marlowe, the new History of Magic teacher. Two months ago, during the night, I was hunting a newer and harder prey than what I was used to: a stag. Every time I got ready to get it, the deer walked away or ran off in another direction. While I was waiting for the stag to stop walking long enough for me to do my job, it ran away again and I found out why: a black panther was right behind me."

"Oh, God!" Bella whispered. "What did you do?"

"I ran for it!" Renesmee explained. "I was scared out of my mind that a black panther would attack me, but I found out moments later, when the animal was on me, that it wasn't a normal panther. It was Professor Marlowe, a Moloch vampire." Edward's hands clenched into fists and his jaw was set in anger. "I opened my eyes for a second, saw a flash of white light and then I was unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a dimly lit room in the castle of Hogwarts and Marlowe was locking the doors with magic. He told me that it was he who killed Professor Macmillan and that he put Albus Potter under his thrall. Dad, Albus was the one who took my personal stuff out of my dormitory. I know this because I caught him rummaging through my trunk in April.

"Anyway, Marlowe turned into a bull creature and tried to kill me, but I used my shield-breaking ability and got out just in time for Uncle Jasper to come around my way. I told him where Marlowe was and he took care of it for me." Renesmee said the last part with pride in her voice. "I wanted to tell you myself because I'm sure you would have wanted me to tell you." Edward hugged her gently just as Jacob came in. "Jake!" The shape-shifting Quileute young man hugged her and sat down to hear what she told Edward and Bella.

"I'm surprised that a vampire like that would even want to mess with you, Nessie," he said grinning. "You're pretty spry, to be honest." Renesmee giggled and stood up. "Why don't we get you something to help you sleep better? We don't want to be late for Harry's birthday party, don't we?" Renesmee shook her head and went into the kitchen where Jacob made her an herbal tea. "This always helps me when I have trouble sleeping." Jake said handing her a cup and sitting down at the table with his own cup. "It's my father's recipe. Try it."

Renesmee took one sip and felt a wonderful feeling flow through her body. It felt like blood, but tasted sweeter. "It's good," she said and took another drink. By the time she finished the whole cup, she was tired again. "Thanks for the tea, Jake. It really helped. I'll try and be up before we leave for the Potters' place." Jake said he'd get her comfortable and they headed to her bedroom where she lay back in bed with her best friend sitting on the wooden chair beside it. "Jake, are you coming with us?"

"And miss the great Harry Potter's thirty-first birthday? I don't think so." Jake said seriously. "I met Harry during Christmas and I met Hermione before that...kinda gave her a scare, too...and I like everyone. You saw how quickly they took to me." Renesmee grinned and rolled over on her side to sleep. "Good night, Nessie." he said and went to the door and shut the light off before closing the door behind him on his way out.

Renesmee was awoken by her parents calling her to wake up. She opened the door and yelled, "I'm coming!" then went through her closet to find an outfit that would look good enough for a birthday celebration. Renesmee chose a grey T-shirt, a powder-blue sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans which she put on immediately without trouble, pulled her thick, curly copper hair into a loose ponytail and ran down the stairs to meet her parents. Edward was wearing a red sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans while Bella, who always looked gorgeous with anything she put on, was wearing a black shirt and black pants which made Renesmee roll her eyes a little. "Always going for the black, eh, Mom?" she teased.

"Don't go there, Little Nudger," Bella teased back and laughed when Renesmee rolled her eyes again and went out the door. "Sorry, sweetie, but after a whole year of not using that nickname, I think I deserve a chance."

"Yeah, I say you do," Renesmee said smiling at her mother as they all piled into the silver Volvo and drove off to Grimmauld Place. Charlie Swan's blue car was parked out front along with Jacob's older car. The three Cullens got out and entered the yard just as Ginny and Harry were coming out. "Harry! Ginny!" Renesmee called and ran up to them. Ginny caught her in a flying leap and hugged her tightly while Harry did the same soon after. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Nessie," said Harry smiling. "I'm glad you came." He saw Edward and Bella and waved at them. "Let's all go inside. The others are here as well." Once everyone was inside, Renesmee gasped as she saw the long kitchen table filled with people. Professor McGonagall was there and so were Angel, Spike, Willow, Mr. Giles and three others she didn't know. There was a man with dark hair and an eyepatch over his left eye, a brunette girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties and a woman with honey-blonde hair wearing a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. She looked to be as old as Willow. "Renesmee, I want you to meet Xander Harris, Dawn Summers and the legendary Slayer, Buffy."

"Hi," said Buffy smiling. "You must be Renesmee Cullen, right?" Renesmee nodded. "Wil told me about your little fight with the Moloch last month. I would've done the same thing."

"Yes, we all know how easy it is to kill a Moloch," Xander said sarcastically. "From what Jasper says, it's not that easy. He didn't go into details." Giles opened his mouth and said, "And I really don't want to hear it, G-Man." Giles closed his mouth and said nothing. "Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Alexander Harris, best friend to Buffy and a Watcher-in-training at the Watcher's Council here in England, but everyone calls me Xander."

"I'm Renesmee," Renesmee said smiling at him, "but everyone calls me Nessie - or in my Mom's case- Little Nudger, which I must ask you not to ever call me unless you want a vampire and human hybrid kicking your behind all the way back to California." Xander grimaced and smiled meekly at her. "But you won't have to worry about that because any friend of Willow's is a friend of mine." Buffy grinned and looked at Harry, who stood up.

"Thank you all for coming, everyone," he said. "I can honestly say I didn't expect to live this long after almost being killed by Voldemort for half of my school career at Hogwarts, but I am really pleased to live right now. In light of all that happened during last year at Hogwarts, I can't express enough how happy I am to have all of you here today. There are some of you that I met over the Christmas holiday last year and a few I just met today, but I can't think of anyone else I'd like to celebrate my thirty-first birthday with than all of you."

"Well, we're all happy you're still alive, Potter," said McGonagall smiling. "As a matter of fact, this is the exact day that Voldemort tried to kill you thirty years ago."

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of the big party," Ron admitted. "You have to admit one thing, though, Professor, Harry's still the hero for stopping You-Know-Who almost twenty years ago, right?" McGonagall nodded and smiled as Ginny passed a plate of cake to her, then a piece to Ron. "Thanks, Ginny. Did Mum make it?"

"I did, actually," Ginny said. "Got the recipe from Mum, though. Hopefully it turned out okay." Harry took a bite of cake and nodded. "Good. I'd hate for my cooking to turn out bad." Everyone laughed, at their cake and then it was time for Harry's gifts. "Oh, Harry, darling, open ours first." she said handing him a box. "It's from Albus, James, Lily and myself." Harry opened the gift and pulled out a shirt that read 'Best Father' on the front and 'Greatest Auror' on the back.

"Thanks," he said and set it down beside him before accepting a rectangular parcel from Giles. He opened it. "Just like Hermione, you are," he said grinning and showed everyone a book. "A book on the Order of Aurelius?"

"Yes, the Order of Aurelius are a gang of vampires founded by the vampire we call the Master." Angel explained. "Back when I was all evil and destructive, I was in the Order along with Spike, Drusilla and Darla." Spike glared at Angel for saying Drusilla's name but Angel ignored it. "There's a biography of all of us in there including myself but I ask you not to think any different of me after reading it. I still have my soul, after all."

Spike snickered. "Yeah, for the third time, I hear. First time was when you got a happy from Buffy, then you were Angelus when your team of heroes in Los Angeles needed information on a new Big Bad in town." It was Angel's turn to glare and Renesmee just shook her head. She had heard the two vampires bickering since they started working together at Hogwarts and ignored it as much as possible. "Speaking of Buffy, don't you have a gift for the man of the day, Slayer?"

"Of course, I do," Buffy said and brought out a small black box and handed it to Harry, who opened it and withdrew a silver cross necklace. "This is in case you run into any of Angel's type of vampire...the ones with lumpy faces and sharp fangs." Harry thanked her and put it on. "Dawnie, what about you?" Dawn went over to Harry and planted a kiss on his cheek which made the men in the room whistle. "That was more than I expected, but okay." Buffy muttered.

Everyone was having a good time until Alice stood up suddenly. Renesmee, looking at her, realized her aunt was having a vision and asked what was going on. "Jasper, you may want to go outside now. Maria's here."

"Maria? I wonder what she wants?" Jasper said and went to the door, only to return with the vampire named Maria. "What's going on, Maria? You look a little upset."

"The Molochs are planning an attack and they're bringing a whole army." Maria said nervously and everyone gasped, all except for Jasper who shook his head. "Jasper, I'm serious. The Molochs want revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Renesmee asked curiously and cringed when the vampire woman stared at her with amber eyes.

"They want revenge for you killing their master." Maria said bitterly.

"No. That can't be true." Jasper said disbelievingly. "Maria, you don't know what you're talking about. Renesmee didn't kill the Moloch, I did. From what I understand about them, they don't exist anymore either. Why don't you go back home and just stay there. Come to us if you have any useful information." Maria glared at him and stamped her foot in frustration.

"Fine!" she snapped. "If you won't do something about it, I'll find someone who will!" Without another word, Maria ran out the front door and was gone.

Alice gulped as another vision hit her and she sat back down. "I don't believe this. She's going to the Volturi!" she whispered and silence fell.

Later that day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were called into the Minister's office for a meeting. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there with a number of people in black robes: the Volturi. "Thanks for coming, you three," Kingsley said bitterly and sat down at his desk. "This is Aro of the Volturi and he brought a few of his guard with him: Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Afton, Benjamin and Tia. They're here because they have a very interesting request. Aro, would you like to explain?"

"Yes, Minister," said Aro looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione intently. "A very valuable source has informed us that an army of Moloch vampires are intent on taking revenge on Renesmee Cullen and Jasper Whitlock and we are sure that these monstrous creatures will no doubt be attacking Hogwarts again after their predecessor, Jonathan Marlowe, was killed a month ago."

"So, what are you proposing, Aro?" Harry asked calmly, but it was Jane that answered next.

"We are asking that you let us protect Hogwarts." she said with a smile. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of disbelief and Hermione gave a disparaging sound. "You don't believe me? How rude."

"It's not that we don't believe you," Kingsley said, "but why would we let you protect Hogwarts when the Ministry has a large number of Aurors at our disposal? Surely our ranks will be enough to handle the Molochs?"

Aro shook his head. "Normally, I would agree with you, Minister, but you fail to understand that the Molochs are far more dangerous than your normal vampire. Normal vampires kill because of their need for sustenance. Molochs kill for fun and pleasure. That's why the are called the Destroyers. They kill and leave chaos wherever they go." Harry refused to let the Volturi 'protect' his old school and Aro became a little more agressive. "We are not asking, Harry Potter."

"And I'm not letting you," Harry said angrily. "I've heard about your reputation for listening to false information, Aro. I heard Maria talk about the Molochs' revenge and I believe her. She only went to you guys because Jasper wasn't going to listen to her! Why are you so willing to protect Hogwarts all of a sudden?" Aro didn't answer. "You aren't, that's why. You want something...or someone, don't you?"

Hermione stood up, her wand drawn and said, "You want Alice because of her visions!"

"I said nothing about wanting anything or anyone for any reason." Aro snapped. "Put your wand away."

"I will keep my wand out if I choose to." Hermione said, her eyes burning with hatred. "We're going to make a deal. If you want your Volturi guard to protect Hogwarts, they'll have to work with Harry and the other Aurors. If you refuse, you get the bloody hell out of here and never come back!" Aro was shocked but, after talking with the guard he brought with him, agreed to her terms. "Good. As part of the list of Beings in my department, you have some rules to obey. There will be a list handed to you before your journey to Hogwarts." Aro nodded and the Volturi left immediately. "Can you believe them?"

"Not one word, Hermione," Ron said. "I didn't believe a single word they said. Wanting to protect Hogwarts? They'll probably join the Molochs and kill everyone in sight! I, for one, say we watch the Volturi very carefully and see just how much 'protection' they give the school when they get there." Harry nodded. A happy birthday indeed, he thought as he went to his office and shut the door.

Renesmee was furious and wanted to be left alone in her room so she could calm down. She took out a roll of parchment, her quill and a bottle of ink and wrote a letter to Scorpius, a friend she made last year. He was a Slytherin and the son of Draco Malfoy, the Potions master at Hogwarts.

_Scorpius,_

_ I'm sorry to bother you before school, but this is very important. A warlord from Jasper's past came by Grimmauld Place today and said that the Molochs were going to get revenge on Uncle Jasper for killing Jonathan Marlowe, who was a Moloch posing as a teacher last year in order to get to me. Uncle Jasper refused to believe her and Maria went to the Volturi. I'm not sure what they have in mind, but I don't believe that they're going to help. I hope your summer is going well._

_ Love, _

_ Renesmee_

Renesmee tied the letter to Solaris's leg and said, "Take this to Malfoy Manor. Scorpius will know who you are." The owl nipped her finger and flew out the window. Professor Malfoy wouldn't stand for a coven of vampires 'protecting' Hogwarts, she thought. If the Volturi were not willing to protect a vampire and human hybrid child, then why would they protect a school full of children? "They want something," she said to herself, "and I'm about to find out what." She crawled into bed to take a nap to calm down and found herself drifting off to sleep.

Over the next few days, Renesmee waited for a letter back from Scorpius, but nothing came yet. She did, however, receive letters from Hagrid, Professor Scamander and Professor Lupin, all asking how she was doing since the battle against the Moloch and she replied to everyone that she was doing fine and was looking forward to her second year. Scorpius's reply came the next day and she eagerly opened it.

_Renesmee,_

_ I cannot believe that a coven of vampires such as the Volturi would suggest protecting Hogwarts. I'm sure there is a reason behind their decision, but I know that Mr. Potter will not take to this lightly. He will want to watch them very closely over the upcoming year in case they 'slip up' and attack someone. My summer is going very well, thanks for asking. Dad took me to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ in Diagon Alley and bought me a Firebolt broomstick so I can play for the Slytherin Quidditch team! Are you going to try out for your team? If so, what position are you hoping to play? I'd like to see you as Seeker. With your sight, you'll catch the Snitch with no problem._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Scorpius_

Renesmee completely forgot about asking her mom about buying a broomstick so she could play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year and realized that she never really thought about what position she'd like to play. She agreed and disagreed with Scorpius's idea of playing Seeker because, with her vampire eyesight, she could catch the Snitch without a problem, but that would count as cheating. What position would she go for? What were her strengths? "There's only one person I can ask about Quidditch," Renesmee told herself, "and that's Harry Potter himself, the youngest Seeker in a century!" Renesmee contemplated on sending a letter to Harry but he was probably at work by now, so she decided to ask while she and her parents went to Diagon Alley for school supplies, but she'd ask her parents if they'd buy her a broomstick right away.

Renesmee found her mom sitting on the porch swing watching the clouds in the sky. "Hi, honey," Bella said smiling as Renesmee sat down with her. "It's so beautiful to watch the clouds on a nice day like this."

"Yeah," Renesmee agreed and leaned back to watch the clouds, too. "Mom, I was thinking...I want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts this year, but I'm not sure which position I want to try out for. There's Chaser, Seeker, Beater and Keeper, but I don't know."

"Well, honey, what are you really good at?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Um...everything." Renesmee answered and laughed a little at what she just said. "I can fly really good, too, according to Madam Hooch." Bella nodded. "Would it be cheating with my vampire speed?"

"It might," Bella said, "but there are only a certain few that know of your abilities. I really don't care what position you play, Renesmee, as long as you have fun doing it and train hard." She sighed and said with a little grin, "You want your dear mother to buy you a broomstick, don't you?"

Renesmee got on her knees and begged. "Please, Mom?" she said. Bella sighed and told her to ask her father. "Okay!" She ran inside and found her father watching TV with her Grandpa Charlie. "Hey, Dad, Grandpa Charlie!" she said and sat on Edward's lap.

"What do you want?" Edward asked teasingly. "Whenever you want something, you always sit on my lap." Charlie chuckled and gently rubbed Renesmee's back with the back of his hand until Edward frowned. "You want a broomstick for Quidditch? Are you sure that's a good idea, honey?"

"Dad, I really want to be on the team!" Renesmee explained. "I'm not doing it because I'm pressured to. I actually want to do this for myself, so I can fit in with everyone." Edward thought for a moment and, with a little nudge from Charlie and Renesmee, he finally agreed. "Thanks, Dad! I was going to talk to Mr. Potter about what position I should play for the team when we go to Diagon Alley. I should've asked him at his birthday party."

"Yeah, you should have." Charlie said. "But you didn't. I don't know anything about Quidditch, but whatever position you are on, just know that I'm cheering for you." Renesmee hugged her grandfather and asked if he was going shopping with them. "Yeah, I'm going with you. While you were getting some of your supplies last year, I talked with Mr. Ollivander and he said I'd make a great wizard, so I thought I'd buy a wand and see how much of a wizard I really am." Renesmee liked the idea and suggested that she go support him when he did buy his wand.

Harry Potter used the time he was supposed to be spending on his report thinking about the Volturi and why they were planning on 'protecting' Hogwarts. "Something's not right about them," he told himself while placing a packet of documents in a folder. He put the folder in a wire basket and sat back down. "The Volturi, they're very interesting vampires, but I don't trust them."

"You made that known, mate," Ron said from Harry's office doorway. He shut the door behind him and added, "Our new mate Angel did some research at the Muggle library on their computers and found that the Volturi are from Volterra, Italy. According to his research, they seek out the most powerful vampires like Alice Hale and get them to join their coven. Alice has visions, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, what if the Volturi are still after her?"

"The real question we should ask are what the Molochs want revenge for." Harry corrected his brother-in-law. "A Moloch killed Ernie Macmillan last year just because of that locket Renesmee was wearing is a shard from the Sword of Angels. D'you think they might want it?"

"No," Ron said shaking his head. "Why would they want something that could kill them?" Harry shrugged, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Maybe that Slayer girl Buffy might know something. She's been fighting evil since she was fifteen."

"Buffy Summers is really smart, but she knows nothing about this kind of vampire." Harry argued. "She's supposed to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year since Teddy decided to stay home after the whole ordeal at Hogwarts last year." He stood up, stretched and said, "Let's call it a day and go home. Lily's been hounding me about getting her some new clothes in Diagon Alley; she's running out of outfits." Ron laughed and they headed toward the Atrium to the fireplaces and ran into Dolores Umbridge. "Oh, hello, Dolores."

"Potter," Umbridge said stiffly, "I never received your report for this week. Have you finished it yet?" Harry shook his head and apologized. "I need it in my office by Friday, Mr. Potter, and you, Mr. Weasley, I still need your report, too."

"Yes, Dolores, I'll get on it tomorrow." Ron promised. "For now, Harry and I have some other business to attend to." Umbridge nodded and the two of them vanished in the fireplaces.

Angel and Spike were walking the streets of London later at night, watching the people walking to their destinations and chatting with friends. They stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the street light to change so they could walk. As they waited, someone was following them. "Spike, do you sense someone following us?"

"Yeah, I do," Spike confirmed, "and they seem to be undead." His facial features rippled and his blue eyes turned yellow. Angel did the same and the turned around to see two Molochs in their true forms. Cocking his head, Spike asked his companion, "Will we look like that when we get older?"

Smiling a little, Angel replied, "You might, but I won't," and charged at the Molochs who charged back with their stone swords raised. Angel punched the one attacking him in the jaw, kicked its chest, then flipped it over with one twist of his wrist. The Moloch transformed into a large bear and Angel gulped. "Uh-oh."

"_Uh-oh?_ That's all you can say?" Spike growled as his Moloch slammed its clawed fist into his face. He retaliated by kicking the Moloch between the legs and smashing both fists on top of its head, knocking it out. "You made a bloody bear, you great poof!" The bear heard him, glared at both vampires with its violet eyes, then ran off with its companion close behind him. "You think we better tell Nessie about all this?" Angel nodded and took out his cell phone. After all the time he had a cell phone, he never learned how to use one...especially a new one like this.

"I'll call her." he said and tapped the screen with his thumb to hit Renesmee's house phone number and listened to the tone. "Hey, Mrs. Cullen, it's Angel. Is Renesmee home?" He waited for a second and then Renesmee was on the other line. "Nessie, we've got a problem. I think that Maria woman was right about the Molochs wanting revenge because Spike and I just got attacked."

_"YOU WHAT?"_ Angel pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Spike. _"What do you mean a Moloch attacked you tonight?"_

"We mean that two bull-like creatures attacked us with swords, but don't worry. We had it under control until Captain Forehead made one of them angry and turn into a bear!" Spike said. He laughed for a second then said, "You want us to...what?" Angel turned to look at him and Spike held up a finger indicating he needed a moment. "All right, we'll be on the way, Li'l Bit. Okay, okay, I won't call you that. Bye." Angel put up his arms as if to say 'well, what did she say' and Spike sighed. "Nessie wants us at her house on the double, Angel. Her daddy's calling the Scoobies now and we're having a meeting."

"Oh goodie." Angel said smiling. "Just like old times, eh, Spike?" He chuckled, looked at his companion then said, "No, the old times were kicking your sorry bottom all over Sunnydale." Spike shook his head and the two of them went off to Renesmee's house.

_**(Welcome to the second book of the seven-book Renesmee Cullen series. Hopefully there will be more chapters in this one because I really like where this is going and I don't want to stop. I'm sorry if I made the last book sort of rushed in places. That was because I was having writer's block and I couldn't think of anything at the time. Anyway, hope you like the first chapter of the second installment.)**_


	2. To Hogwarts Again

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 2: To Hogwarts Again

Renesmee waited in the large sitting room with her parents, Mr. Giles, Willow, Xander Harris, Dawn Summers and Buffy, the Slayer. All were sitting around on the furniture waiting for Angel and Spike to get there. She jumped up and opened the door to see the two vampires standing on the porch. "Why aren't you guys coming in?" she asked curiously.

"We, uh, need an invitation," Angel said with a small smile. "Could you...?"

"Oh, right. Come in." said Renesmee and the two vampires walked into the house and sat down. "So, what happened? You didn't give out any details except that two Molochs attacked and you," she pointed at Angel, "got one of them so angry that it turned into a bear! I need more information!"

Spike paced the room while he gave her the longer version of the attack. "We were just walking the streets like vamps usually do and Angel sensed two people behind us, so we looked and there they were, the Moloch blokes in their true forms. We vamped out, fought them, then Angel had to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, then one of them turned into a bear."

"No, you asked if we'd look like the Molochs in their true form in later years, and I said you would but I wouldn't." Angel corrected Spike with obvious annoyance. "In case you haven't noticed, they ran." Renesmee glanced at Buffy, who shook her head. "What?"

"A vampire like the Molochs running from a fight like that means an apocalypse is coming soon, and we have to be ready for it." Buffy said standing up now. "I can't stop an apocalypse while teaching DADA classes at Hogwarts and with Dawn teaching, too, that makes it really hard." Dawn nodded and smiled. "I got the memo saying that these Volturi guys are going to help the Aurors protect Hogwarts and...what's wrong with that?" Edward and Bella growled at her mention of the Volturi and Bella told her what happened in 2007. "Oh, yeah, that would explain why you're so angry when I say their name. What I didn't get was a list of names of who would be there."

Alice came in with a tray of cakes for Renesmee and a tall glass of milk. "I had a vision about the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Afton, Benjamin, Tia, Demitri and Felix are all going to be there along with the Aurors Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and their team. I'm not sure how this is going to play out, but the Volturi are intent on keeping the Molochs out of the castle."

"Well," Bella said, "at least they're being protective this time. Not like when they heard some information about our daughter from another vampire and tried to kill her. As long as they leave my family alone, I won't kick their butts." Edward, though he looked very angry with the Volturi being at Hogwarts, laughed at her words. Bella grinned, then looked to Buffy with her amber eyes. "I didn't know you were teaching at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, Willow, Dawn and I are teaching." Buffy explained. "I was asked by Professors Lupin and McGonagall the day before Mr. Potter's birthday and I gladly accepted the offer. I don't know much about magic or what creatures the students learn about, but I do know how to defend against the dark arts, so I'll make the class fun this year. Willow's teaching Charms class and Dawn is teaching Muggle Studies class and, since she was brought up as a Muggle during the time we fought Glory back in Sunnydale, she accepted the offer to teach about our heritage. Of course, there is a lot to learn..."

"And the textbooks needed for the class are less accurate than Spike on a good day, so I'll teach the kids what I know about Muggles and how we-they-live." Dawn said with a proud smile. "I have a lot of things I'm bringing to Hogwarts. None are electronic, so we won't worry about that. It's mostly your basic stuff. Muggle posters and pictures, clothing, board games, you get the idea." Bella nodded. "Willow has been really studying her charms and she's got a whole lot down now. Just last night, we shared a room and performed the Arresto Momentum charm on a vase I accidentally dropped at the Leaky Cauldron. The vase slowed down and I caught it."

"Well, I gotta get the hang of using my wand now," Willow said shrugging. "It's a huge change from lighting candles and using sand to make a circle around someone to cast a spell to waving a wand and muttering a Latin phrase." Buffy nodded. "What spells did you do?"

Buffy shook her head. "I didn't do much spellwork for the class. Professor McGonagall gave me the class syllabus and it said something about Cornish Pixies. When I asked her how I, the Slayer, was supposed to catch some of them, McGonagall informed me that she'd have some in my office when we get to Hogwarts. By the way," Buffy looked at Renesmee, "who's going to be your new History of Magic teacher this year?"

"I don't know," Renesmee answered honestly, "but I hope they can hold off a Moloch vampire, thats for sure." She suddenly had an idea. "Angel!"

"Uh-oh," the older vampire muttered. "I'm gonna hate this, aren't I?"

"You should apply for History of Magic teacher!" said Renesmee smiling. Angel's eyes widened and was now glad that he couldn't breathe. "Oh, come on! You know a lot about magic, right?" He shrugged. "Okay, even if you don't know too much about all of the history, maybe we, the students, can learn as much from you as you can learn from us?"

"That's a great idea, Renesmee," Buffy said and giggled at Angel's low groan. "Angel would make a great teacher. In fact, he's great with kids!" This time, Angel had his own say.

"No!" he said firmly. "I am not going to teach History of Magic. I'm not the type to teach others." He looked to Spike and said, "Maybe Spike will do it?" Spike didn't refuse, nor did he accept the offer. "Fine, if no one wants to take the job, I'm sure someone will take on teaching the class." Bella and Edward decided to go for a walk through town and Renesmee felt she should go, too, to get out of the house. "I'll go, too. I could use some fresh air." Even Jacob said he'd go. So, together, the five of them headed off for their walk across town.

Jacob, while walking with the Cullens and Angel, was deep in thought. He had gone to Harry Potter's birthday celebration at Grimmauld Place and had accidentally wandered into a large room with a tapestry covering every wall. This tapestry was the Black family tree and Jake saw his almost all of his family from the Quileute tribe on their along with himself. Seeing the name 'Sirius' on the tapestry, Jacob decided to ask Harry about the name and learned that Sirius was a pure-blood wizard who lay down his life for Harry back in the spring of 1996 during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He was so deep in thought that he barely heard Renesmee speaking to him and only snapped out of his reverie when she tugged on his arm. "What's up?" he asked slightly dazed.

"See that woman talking with Angel?" she whispered. Jake noticed Angel talking with a brunette woman wearing a black tanktop and tight black pants. "That's another Slayer."

"She's cute," he said smiling and walked over to the woman. "Hi. I'm Jacob Black and this is my niece, Renesmee." The woman shook hands with both of them and introduced herself as Faith Lehane. "Faith. I like that name."

"Listen up, J." Faith said frowning. "My name may be nice, but _I'm_ only nice if you're nice to me. Of course, I'm now renouncing my evil ways and turning to good, so here I am." Buffy stopped beside Renesmee and Jacob and placed a hand on her hip though she was grinning a little. "Hey, B, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Buffy said.

"Five by five." Faith answered in her cool-girl tone. "So, what's the sitch this time? I got word from the Watcher's Council that there are vampires running amok." Jasper explained the situation beginning with what happened at the beginning of last year and ending to what happened earlier. "Molochs, eh? Yeah, I had a run-in with them in Ontario last month. The Moloch that attacked really took the wind out of me." She cocked her head a little and her eyes rested on Renesmee. "It mentioned a girl with a blade shard from the Sword of Angels. That would be you, right?" Renesmee gave a noncomittal jerk of the head. "What happened to the shard?"

"I have it," Angel said proudly. "Renesmee entrusted me with it because of the Moloch that killed her original History of Magic teacher." Faith nodded. "The other shards are...we don't know where they are at the moment, but we're looking for them so the Sword of Angels can be put together and we can stop the three bloodlines from eradicating humanity."

"So, we just have to find the other Shards, put them together and we can defeat this threat?" Buffy said skeptically, "Something doesn't seem right about all of this." Angel said nothing but went to his room to pack some of his favorite clothes - his blood-red shirt, two or three black overcoats and a few pairs of pants - into his trunk along with a dozen packets of blood, and returned to the sitting room. "All right, let's get going. I have to take the Floo Network to school, so you guys will meet us there. Angel, would you mind coming with me by Floo? I'll give you the rundown on my lesson plans for the year."

"All right," Angel said nodding, "but what about the Aurors and the Volturi? Won't they be checking everyone?" Buffy didn't say anything as she grabbed a handful of glittering powder, stepped into the fireplace and said her destination clearly as soon as Angel was by her side. They vanished with a roar of green fire leaving Renesmee staring at the fireplace.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies, honey," Bella said trying to get Renesmee out of the area for a while. "Maybe we'll see Scorpius there." Renesmee nodded and followed her parents to the car where they drove to Charing Cross Road, entered the Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle entrance and headed into the back to the entrance to Diagon Alley. After entering the twisted, cobbled street, Bella took her to Madam Malkin's to buy a new set of robes, the apothecary, Eeylops' Owl Emporium for owl treats and then to the other shops needed for her other supplies, then they returned home.

Renesmee was more than ready for her return to Hogwarts and she made it known as soon as she was downstairs. She drained the mug of hot blood Spike left on the table for her to drink and ate some toast before grabbing her school trunk, her owl, and everything else she needed for her second year at school and went, once more, with her parents and Spike - who ran through the entrance with his hood covering his head - into King's Cross Station, and through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The Hogwarts Express was waiting for them and she found a seat next to Scorpius, Albus and Rose once more. "Hi," she greeted her three friends happily. "Are you guys ready for another year?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me being under the influence of a vampire, yes." Albus said uncertainly. The train started to gather speed and they were off. Through the windows in their compartment door, Renesmee saw Angel and Spike patrolling the corridors. "Takes his job seriously, doesn't he?" Albus asked her as he too watched the vampires walk down the corridors. Renesmee nodded and sat back down in her seat. "Y'know, Dad told me this morning that his department at the Ministry's really having a hard time with the Moloch attack on Angel and Spike the other day. Aunt Hermione's got everyone in the Beast section of her department working with the Aurors and Minister Shacklebolt's getting letters everyday requesting he do something about the Molochs."

"Well, I'm sure he'll do something, Al," Renesmee assured him. They were empty words, but Renesmee had faith in the Ministry of Magic, not only because Harry Potter was one of the most respected Aurors in the Ministry, but because they were very welcoming to vampires. "Meanwhile, Professor Summers and everyone in her gang are working very hard with the Ministry of Magic these days, though I'm not exactly sure what she has in mind to teach us this year besides the usual practical lessons and spells." She looked through her leather school bag and saw nothing unusual in there besides the vast amount of blood packets Spike packed for her and her pajamas she bought at a clothing store in London after she got back from Hogwarts.

The compartment door opened and Angel and Spike sat down. Angel sat next to Renesmee and Spike sat next to Albus, who scooted over. "All is calm in the corridors," Angel reported, "but the prefects were a little disappointed when we took over their jobs." He chuckled for a moment then watched as the old witch pushing the trolley of sweets came around. Angel paid for everything the kids asked the witch for and watched them eat the sweets ravenously. "Hungry?" he asked Scorpius who just walked in after the witch left. Scorpius nodded as he ripped off a Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper and popped it in his mouth.

Renesmee was not used to riding in carriages pulled by Thestrals, skeletal black horses with bat-like who were invisible to those who have not witnessed a death. Renesmee could see them because she witnessed Professor Macmillan's dead body in the History of Magic classroom. The carriage pulled up to the gates and the students made their way into the castle and finally into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, stood up as the new first years came in with Hagrid and, once the Sorting was finished, tapped her goblet with a spoon. Once everyone was silent, she stood up again. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!" she called to the whole student body, her arms spread as if to hug them all. "I am proud to announce some new staff appointments this year. First is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Buffy Summers who has agreed to take the post and she promises a very educational and fun class for everyone. Please welcome Professor Willow Rosenberg who will be taking Charms classes since Professor Flitwick has retired, Professor Dawn Summers will be teaching Muggle Studies and Professor Faith Lehane will be taking History of Magic." Buffy stood up, performed the voice-magnifying spell and spoke to everyone, her voice clear and loud.

"Hi, everyone," she said smiling, "I'm new to the teaching thing, so just bare with me, okay?" Everyone laughed a little and she continued, looking serious as she spoke again. "Now, since there are two Professor Summers in the school, I want you to call me Buffy instead of Professor Summers so you don't mix us up." McGonagall smiled as Buffy sat back down in her seat.

"Thank you, Buffy," said McGonagall, "and, as always, we wish you good luck." Buffy grinned and started talking to Professor Longbottom, who was looking a little worse for wear. His robes were ripped and there were quite a few deep gashes on his face and hands. "As usual, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that a list of items banned in school has been attached to his office door. The list includes Fanged Frisbees and a large number of items." Seeing the bored looks on everyone's faces, she sighed and finished with, "Good night, everyone!" and the food appeared on the golden plates on the four House tables.

Later in the Gryffindor common room, Renesmee, Albus, Angel and Rose took a seat in front of the fireplace. "I wonder what Buffy's class is going to be like this year?" Albus said once they were all sitting down. "Any ideas, Angel?"

"Well," Angel said smiling, "knowing Buffy it's going to be something really interesting." He took a swig of pig's blood out of a hip flask he bought in London and capped it again before placing it in his pocket once more. "Buffy is a gifted woman and the longest-living Vampire Slayer to ever live past their eighteenth birthday...also she died twice." Renesmee looked at her protector knowingly but the others were confused. "The first time she died was when The Master, a very powerful and ancient vampire, leader of the Order of Aurelius, bit her and threw her into a pond where she drowned and the second time was when she jumped into a portal to make sure her sister didn't do it first."

"Buffy's really nice, too," Renesmee said. "I met her a few days ago and really got to know everyone in the Scooby gang, which is what she and her friends called themselves during their time in Sunnydale. Professor Rosenberg started out as a normal girl during her sophomore year of high school but got into sorcery in her junior year and kept going throughout her life, Xander Harris, another of Buffy's friends, turned out to be quite handy with repairs and planning and Giles...well, he kept up the job as Watcher even when he got sacked."

"Yeah," said Angel, "and he did try to kill me a few times due to the fact I tortured him and killed his girlfriend when I was Angelus." This caught everyone's attention, except for Renesmee who already knew about Angelus, so Angel elaborated on what he meant. "About three-hundred years ago, I was cursed with a soul by a coven of Gypsies because I killed one of them. After Buffy and I became very close, she gave me one moment of true happiness and I lost my soul, leaving me to be Angelus, a very evil and sadistic vampire. Another Gypsy named Jenny Calendar, a techno-pagan, translated the curse but I destroyed her computer. Unfortunately for my evil side, I didn't know that she had saved it on a disk which Willow found after I killed Jenny.

I was fighting Buffy in front of a stone demon called The Judge when Willow finally recited the curse and I got my soul back. Buffy stabbed me in the heart with a sword and sent me to a hell dimension so I would endure a thousand years worth of torture. I came back less than I am now...I came back an animal." He sighed and took another swig of blood. "With Buffy here in Hogwarts, it's going to be very hard to control my feelings for her and I know for a fact that it's going to be just as hard for her as well."

"Don't worry, mate," Albus said firmly, "we'll make sure nothing happens." Angel patted him on the shoulder. "Well, good-night, Angel. We have classes tomorrow and I think our first one is with Buffy." Angel bade everyone good night and headed off to the dungeons to his own room there.

The next morning, Renesmee dressed quickly into her school robes and headed down to breakfast before anyone else could get there. Scorpius was sitting with a few of his friends at the Slytherin table muttering to them. One of the boys looked at Renesmee and greeted her at the doors. "Morning, Cullen," he said as polite as he could. "Shame security's so tight these days, isn't it?"

"Yes," Renesmee said nodding, "but that doesn't mean we can't go about or normal activities, Warrington." Warrington, the son of an old Quidditch player for the Slytherin team when Harry Potter was attending school, gave a nod and walked out of the Great Hall as Albus and Rose came in followed by Professor Finnigan. "Good morning, Professor. Is there something I can help you with?"

Professor Finnigan handed her a slip of parchment and said, "Harry Potter tells me you've been wanting to try out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so I talked to the captain and he said you could try out. The trials are this Saturday after lunch." Renesmee took the slip of parchment and slid it into her school bag. "Oh, and I want to wish you a happy birthday early since your birthday's coming up in about nine days time."

"Thank you," Renesmee said smiling and Professor Finnigan went to his seat at the staff table where Buffy, Dawn and Faith were sitting near Hagrid who joined their conversation and was laughing heartily. "Buffy, Dawn and Faith are getting along with Hagrid, it looks like." Renesmee noted. Albus and Rose glanced up at the staff table and grinned. The bell rang fifteen minutes later and everyone got up to get their schedules for the first term from the Head of House. Professor Finnigan handed out the schedules and Renesmee's smile widened when she noticed that Buffy's class was first on the list. "Ooh, we got Buffy first!" she said excitedly. "Come on, let's go find out what she's got planned for the first day!" Albus and Rose followed her up to the third floor and up the spiral staircase leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Buffy was standing at the top of the staircase leading to the teacher's office when the Gryffindors and Slytherins came in. "Good morning, everyone," she said smiling at them. "Today, you will be learning the many forms of hand-to-hand combat, where they originated from, what they are used for and how to apply them to your lives." The classroom was silent except for the sounds of quills scratching on parchment as the students took notes. "The first form is called Karate. Has anyone heard of it?" Rose raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Karate is a fighting style used mostly for defense." Rose said automatically. "This style teaches discipline of mind, body and spirit."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Weasley," Buffy said nodding. "Anyone have anything to add to it?" When nobody answered, she sat on the edge of the teacher's desk. "Good. I gave you the first fighting style, but can anyone tell me another one?" To everyone's surprise, Scorpius Malfoy raised his hand and stood up.

"There's Kung-Fu, ma'am." he said confidently. "Kung-Fu is mostly like Karate except for the movements. Karate has sharp jabs, kicks, sweeps and punches, but Kung-Fu is more graceful." Buffy gave Slytherin ten points and he sat down.

"That's correct," she said. "I don't like to brag, but I've used Karate and Kung-Fu when fighting vampires. In fact, one of the hardest vampires that I've fought is actually my assistant in this class. Spike, come out." Spike entered the classroom from her office and waved. "I shouldn't be teaching you about vampires until third year but seeing as a whole army of Moloch vampires want to attack Hogwarts, I think now's as good a time as any, don't you?" Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. "There are different breeds of vampires. You get your normal vampires who can be killed by direct sunlight, fire, holy water, decaptiation and a stake to the heart, but there are two other breeds: the Fallen Angels, who can shift into animal, human and their natural forms, and vampires like the Volturi who have special abilities.

"All vampires, however, have super-speed, super-strength, enhanced smell and sight." Again, all that was heard in the classroom were the students writing down notes on their parchment. "Vampires like Spike can change their facial features to a more demonic form. Spike, if you would...?" Spike's human face changed immediately. His forehead lowered, his eyes turned yellow and fangs sprouted in his mouth. "This is a normal vampire, class." Everyone was still taking notes until she said, "Okay, you can stop taking notes. Spike, you can go back to my office if you want."

"I'll stay here and listen to you teach, Slayer," Spike said and sat down in a chair beside Buffy's desk. "I'm actually interested in all of this." Buffy shrugged and pulled a blackboard to the front of the room. Three pictures were on the blackboard. The first picture showed a vampire that looked like Spike, the second picture showed a more modern version that looked like the Cullens or the Volturi and the last picture showed the Molochs, Belial and the Ba'al vampire bloodlines. "Hey, what's all this about, Buffy?" Spike asked gesturing with a nod to the pictures.

"Those, dear Spike, are the different breeds of vampires known in the world," Buffy explained. "You get the normal vampires like you or Angelus, the vampires who cannot be killed by sunlight, stakes or anything like that, and the Fallen Angels who were the first vampires to walk the Earth. Does anyone know about any of the breeds?" Rose raised her hand again. "Yes, Rose."

"The second picture looks a lot like the Volturi who are trying to protect Hogwarts," Rose said pointing to the second picture. Renesmee looked closer at the picture and realized that it was a picture of the Volturi themselves. She could see Aro, Jane, Alec, Demitri, and quite a few others that were ready to fight with her family when they heard the news that Renesmee was born a human and vampire hybrid and raised her hand. When Buffy nodded to her, Renesmee stood up.

"Actually, if you look closer, this is a picture of the Volturi." she said. "I recognize them." Buffy then asked what Renesmee knew about the Volturi and Renesmee countered with, "How about we hear what you think of them protecting Hogwarts from the Molochs, Buffy?" The whole class muttered their agreement and Buffy sighed. "We also want to hear what Spike has to say. If we're going to fight the Molochs together, then we're going to need to hear everyone's opinions, right guys?" Again, everyone started muttering and nodding.

"Okay," Buffy said standing by the desk, "okay. I don't trust the Volturi, to be honest and, I know you've never heard this phrase, but they sorta give me the wig." She must have noticed the class's confusion because she rolled her eyes and added, "What I mean is these Volturi give me the creeps." Scorpius gave his opinion on the Volturi and she smiled. "Now, it's my word against the Ministry and the other staff here, so I have no choice but to let them help, but the Aurors are with us, I can tell you that. Spike, what's your take on the Volturi?"

Spike stood up, looked at the whole class and said, "You want to hear my take on them?" Everyone nodded. "Very well. I think they're a bunch of sadistic nancy boy vampire wannabes who think they're intimidating because they have special powers." He scoffed and looked at the stone floor for a moment. "I miss the days when vampires were the cause of fear. Nowadays, vampires are more tame than the dogs humans play with." Renemsee agreed to that, not because she was part vampire, but because she knew vampires were fierce hunters and very good tricksters. The class took notes on the subject of vampires and Buffy gave them an essay on how best to kill each breed of vampire for homework then the bell rang for their next class.

Renesmee told Angel all about their first lesson with Buffy as they walked to Herbology with Professor Longbottom. Angel listened to her talk but didn't speak at all. "What's wrong, Angel? Normally you're all talk and no silence." Renesmee said as they walked through the grounds. "Tell me."

"I met one of the Volturi when I went down to the kitchens to get some blood from the house-elves." Angel said bitterly and when Renesmee asked which of the Volturi he met, he didn't answer right away. "I met Jane first hand," he told her, "and I hated her the moment she spoke." Renesmee knew what he meant. Jane was the master of fear and, when she used her special power she was the master of pain. "I asked Jane what she was in the kitchen for and she told me that Aro ordered her to patrol the castle's entire inside."

"Aro normally has everyone outside," Renesmee said more to herself than Angel. "Did any of the Aurors speak to you or them?" Angel shook his head as he held the door to Greenhouse Three open for her and walked inside. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were standing around a long table with several flowerpots set atop them. "Good morning, Professor Longbottom," she said smiling at him and Neville Longbottom smiled back.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years," he said happily. "For your first lesson today, I'll be teaching you how to repot Mandrakes. Can anyone tell me what a Mandrake is?" Renesmee, who had read about the Mandrakes over the summer holiday raised her hand. "Go on, Miss Cullen."

Renesmee cleared her throat and said, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a plant that can cure paralysis and other problems of that sort." Professor Longbottom grinned and nodded for her to keep going. "Also, the cry of a full-grown Mandrake can be fatal to those who hear it."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Professor Longbottom said and looked serious. "Like Miss Cullen said, the cry of a fully grown Mandrake can kill a person but a younger Mandrake's cry can just knock you out for a few hours; I should know because it happened to me in my second year of Hogwarts." A few of the students laughed including Angel who was leaning against a wall away from the many windows. "I want you all to put on your earmuffs before you start repotting your Mandrakes. There is some fertilizer here in the bag and I advise you to wear your dragonhide gloves because a Mandrake's bite can hurt a lot."

The class spent almost all of their class period repotting Mandrakes and Renesmee was on her fourth one when Professor Longbottom asked them to stop. He assigned an essay on the properties of a Mandrake and what potions they could be used for and dismissed the class. "That was really cool," Angel said as he, Renesmee, Rose and Albus walked to the dungeons for Charms with Professor Rosenberg. "According to Professor McGonagall, Neville fought hard during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. He and Professor Finnigan blew up the wooden bridge leading to the Clock Tower Courtyard."

"Dad told me about that," Albus piped up, "though Dad was out trying to find the last of You-Know-Who's Horcruxes at the time." Rose glared at him. "What?"

"Al, Voldemort's been gone for twelve years! We can say his name, you know." Rose said bitterly. "Mum always snaps at Dad because he winces whenever she mentions Lord Voldemort." Albus looked disgruntled at being told off by his own cousin but lightened up when Hagrid walked past them. "Good morning, Hagrid!" Rose called and Hagrid waved. "How was your first Care of Magical Creatures lesson?"

"Ar, it was amazin', Rose." he said, his beady black eyes twinkling slightly. "I had the third years this mornin' an' they were really impressed by me half-brother Grawp. Yeh'll have ter come an' meet 'im, all of yeh."

"Half-brother?" Albus repeated. "Why is he a half-brother?"

Hagrid puffed out his chest and said with high importance, "Tha's because I'm a half giant, Albus. See, me mum was a giantess and me dad was human." Albus's expression was a mixture of fear and astonishment. "Anyway, I was talkin' to Professor McGonagall before school started and yeh see that large building near me hut?" Angel noded and asked what it was for. "That's Grawp's home now. McGonagall gave me the okay ter build him a house and he even helped. And his English is improvin' a lot. Come by tonight and yeh'll get to talk to him."

"We'll be there after dinner, Hagrid," Renesmee said, "providing the Aurors and the Volturi don't get angry with us about going out after dark." Hagrid's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Volturi which made him look more frightening than he already was. "See you later, Hagrid." The four of them headed to the castle and went to class.


	3. Attack in the Forbidden Forest

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 3: Attack in the Forbidden Forest

Willow Rosenberg sat atop her desk meditating. During her meditation, Willow made a lot of objects float including herself. She stopped meditating only when her class was seated and ready to learn. "Hi," she said timidly, "I'm Professor Rosenberg, your new Charms teacher. Professor Flitwick gave me his lesson plans and I kinda revised them a little." Lorcan asked how much she revised and Willow smiled. "Well, Mr. Scamander, for today, we'll be recapping on the Wingardium Leviosa and Wand-Lighting charms, I'll be teaching you how to cast the Skurge charm next week, but after that, you won't need your wands because I'll be teaching you how to perform wandless magic."

"Wandless magic?" said Rose. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean that you'll be using the same spells you normally use but without wands." Willow elaborated. "I talked with Professor McGonagall and a few people at the Ministry yesterday and they said it was fine that I teach you this. To start off for today, I need you to tell me what the Wingardium Leviosa spell is used for and how it can be used in everday activities." The first person to raise their hand was Renesmee. "Go on."

Renesmee stood up and said, "The Levitation Charm can be used when you're cleaning your house, or if you're moving into a new house. It can even be used for camping if there's an object blocking your path and Wingardium Leviosa can be used especially to block jinxes, curses and other spells cast by someone you're duelling by magically holding a larger object in front of you."

"Very good, Miss Cullen and ten points to Gryffindor!" Willow said happily. "You're description of the Levitation Charm gave me an idea, too. Instead of teaching you just the Skurge charm, I thought I could teach you all a few duelling spells. Please turn your books to page ten and read the instructions for the Stunning Spell, then I need you to grab your wands and get ready to cast them. I might even teach you the Shield Charm today, too." Everyone started reading the assigned page in their textbooks for a few minutes to get to know the charm then stood up with their wands ready. "The incantation for this charm is 'Stupefy' and the wand movement is a tiny flick at your opponent; I need a volunteer for this charm...Lysander, could you come up?" Lysander Scamander, Lorcan's twin brother, went up to the front and faced Willow. "I'm going to teach everyone how to properly Stun an opponent, then it's your turn to use the spell on me."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Professor?" Angel asked uncertainly. "These students are only in their second year and I don't think they should learn this charm just yet..."

"Oh, be quiet, Angel," Willow said though she knew the vampire was right. She pointed her wand at Lysander, gave it a flick and said, _"Stupefy!"_ A jet of red light hit Lysander square in the chest and he fell backwards on the floor unconscious. She pointed her wand at him a second time and muttered, _"Ennervate!"_ and he scrambled to his feet. "You're turn."

_"Stupefy!"_ Lysan shouted and Willow fell to the floor just as he did and stood back up when he performed the counter-charm. Angel tried to warn Willow again that this was a bad idea to teach second year students a spell such as the Stunning Spell, but Lysander shook his head and pointed his wand at him. Shocked, Angel tried to run out of the classroom, but he was hit by Lysander's Stunning Spell and hit the wall across from the door with his face. _"Ennervate!"_ Lysander cried frantically and ran to check on Angel, who stood up and turned around.

"Bad idea, Lysander," Angel said smiling. "I may be a vampire, but I also have a wand, you know." Lysander gulped as the nearly 300-year-old vampire drew his wand. Renesmee laughed as the second-year Ravenclaw ran to his seat immediately. "Sorry, Will, but who says learning can't be fun?" Willow was in a fit of gigles the whole time and told the class through her giggling that they had no homework for the day and dismissed them. Angel was still smiling and gave a chuckle as Lysander ran past him and out of sight when the students were leaving for lunch. "He's lucky I didn't put my game face on, actually," Angel said to Renesmee as he took a seat between her and Rose. "If I vamped out, he'd probably wet himself."

"That was mean, Angel!" Rose snapped at him while stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork. "Lysander's mom works here, you know and she's a very good fighter from the way Uncle Harry talks about her. She may seem insane at first, but Luna Scamander really helped Uncle Harry when he was looking for one of the last Horcruxes years ago. She told him to talk to the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower and the Grey Lady told him where it was through a riddle. She said 'if you ask, you may not find what you're looking for, but if you seek, you need only ask.'"

"The Room of Requirement," Angel said automatically. "That's where that Horcrux was, right?" Rose nodded. "But I heard that one of Draco Malfoy's friends set the Room on fire after Harry found the diadem. Does it still work?" Albus said he was unsure and wasn't about to find out anytime soon. "Anyway, I've got a Scooby meeting to get to, so I'll catch you guys later, okay?"

"Have fun!" Renesmee called and, once he was gone, turned to Rose and Albus. "I'm a little worried about meeting a giant, you two. I like all sorts of creatures, but a giant? Is it even safe to go near?"

"Giants are supposed to be extremely dangerous," Rose said slowly, "but if Hagrid is right about taming his brother, then Grawp should be safe to talk to." She glanced over at the tall building beside Hagrid's hut and gulped. "I'm sure Grawp will be a pleasure to meet, though, I've never met a giant let alone talked to one." Renesmee shrugged and the three of them walked on to their Transfiguration lesson with Professor Finnigan and then off to dinner.

Renesmee, Rose, Albus and James all hurried over to the edge of the forest where Hagrid was standing waiting for them. James had asked to come with when Albus told him about Grawp and they couldn't refuse. "Good evenin'! Glad yeh could make it. I told Grawp yeh'd be visitin' with him tonigh' and he's very happy!" Renesmee gulped and followed Hagrid through the large reinforced oak front door and gasped. Standing by a large stone table was Hagrid's giant of a brother, Grawp.

"So this is a giant?" Rose asked Hagrid. "He's...he's...I don't know what to say!"

"I saved Grawp from the other giants because they were beatin' 'im up for bein' the runt o' the family," Hagrid explained. "This was years back before yeh were born. Actually, this was when Dolores Umbridge was teachin' D.A.D.A. lessons."

"Umbridge!" Grawp growled. "That hag is evil, she is." Renesmee stepped closer to the giant and asked why this Umbridge person was so evil. "Umbridge forced Hagger into not teaching and tried to take over Hogwarts, that's why!"

Renesmee looked from Grawp to Hagrid and then at the others who shrugged. "So she tried to take over Hogwarts, what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Umbridge hates children, Nessie," Hagrid said angrily. "She used a medieval form of punishment on Harry when he told her that You-Know-Who was back. Umbridge didn' believe him, of course." Grawp's ears perked as well as Renesmee's and the two of them ran to a window. "Wha's goin' on?"

"We've got a problem," Renesmee said bitterly. Through the darkness outside, she could see the Volturi and a few of the Aurors running toward the forest. "I think the Volturi and the Aurors saw something in the forest!" She bolted out the door and followed one of the Aurors into the forest who just happened to be the man Hagrid was talking about: Harry Potter. "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry did a double take while running, his wand drawn and ready to fight. "Alice had a vision of a few Molochs attacking the grounds and she was right!" he said. "They're by the lake!"

"Great..." Renesmee muttered, "can't I go one year without an attack? I don't think so." Harry grinned for a second then slowed his speed. Renesmee drew her own wand, muttered, _"Lumos!"_ and pointed the wand's beam in every direction. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and turned around, her amber eyes widening as they fell upon a Moloch in its natural form. Renesmee remembered what Molochs looked like in their natural forms with their beastial forms that resembled a minotaur only with gleaming red eyes and wielding swords and other weapons. This one was snarling and showing its fangs. "Harry...can you do something, please?"

"Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron turned around and pointed his wand at the slowly advancing Moloch. "Use the Binding Spell!"

Ron flicked his wand at the Moloch and shining black ropes wrapped around the beast until it fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Let's take this one to the castle and interrogate it." Ron suggested and with the help of Harry and a few other Aurors, they were able to carry the Moloch to the castle by the use of a Hovering Charm. Renesmee followed them into one of the coldest dungeons Hogwarts had to offer. Harry shivered for a moment before closing the door, severing the ropes when Jane and some of the Volturi members threw it into a chair and replaced the ropes. "What's wrong, mate? You shivered a bit." Ron said in concern to Harry who was watching the vampire revert to its human form.

_"Ennervate!"_ Harry muttered while pointing his wand at the vampire who awoke instantly and looked at his surroundings. "Just to let you know, under the circumstances, the Aurors of the Ministry of Magic are allowed to take drastic measures if needed such as the Cruciatus Curse or Veritaserum." he told the vampire. "We're going to ask you some questions and we want them answered to the best of your knowledge." The vampire nodded slowly. "Good. Why did you come into the grounds tonight when there are Aurors and Volturi members in the vicinity?"

The vampire's violet eyes rested on Renesmee who was standing by the door. "I am merely here to watch the girl," he said honestly. Ron looked at Renesmee who looked just as confused and then back at the vampire. Harry then asked who the vampire worked for. "Well, it should be obvious, shouldn't it? I work for my master, Moloch the Destroyer."

"He was destroyed over six centuries ago!" Jane growled. "What makes you think he's returned?"

The Moloch grinned showing his gleaming fangs and said, "I was there, my dear. I witnessed his return." Harry asked another question, this time about Moloch's plan for Renesmee. "Well, that should be just as obviou as to who I work for, right? My master wants the Sword of Angels to destroy the girl...to watch her die."

"That's not going to happen." Renesmee whispered from the doorway. "You tell your master that I'm going to get that Sword first and I'll use it to kill him!" The Moloch gave a harsh laugh, transformed into a colony of spiders (Ron yelped and backed off) which scuttled out the open window. "So Moloch the Destroyer's going after the Sword of Angels, eh? Like I told the Moloch here I'll get to the sword first then kill the master with it and then I'll go after the other bloodlines and eradicate them as well."

"Hold on, Nessie," Harry said gripping Renesmee's shoulder, "We don't want to just go out there and kill every Moloch, Belial and Ba'al there is around, do we?"

Renesmee glared at Harry and countered, "And we can't just sit here waiting for the other two Fallen Angels to be revived, either! They already ressurrected Moloch the Destroyer, Harry! I honestly don't want a full war with all three bloodlines, do you?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb in frustration and paced the room. "This was only the first attack, right? Next time the Molochs come around, we'll be ready for them! The next time they come..."

The dungeon door opened and closed with a clang and everyone turned around as Buffy said, "The next time the Molochs come, they'll have an army larger than we have. Renesmee has a point here, Harry. If we don't prepare for this, there will be no Slayer, wizard or vampire left to even attempt to fight them. We have to prepare for this." Harry reluctantly agreed to Buffy's words and said he had to talk to the Minister about it then left the room.

In the common room, Renesmee told Albus, Rose and James everything she learned from the interrogation. "It's probably just checking out the competition," James said grinning. Now a fourth year in Hogwarts, he knew what he was talking about. "Oh, that reminds me! You wanted to try out for Quidditch this year, right?" he said to Renesmee who looked up at him incredulously. "Trials are this Saturday after lunch. Meet the team at the stadium then and we'll see who's going to be on the team. The Gryffindor Captain is the daughter is Annabelle Weasley. She's actually pretty good."

"James," Renesmee said through gritted teeth, "I'm talking about a battle with the Molochs and all you can think about is Quidditch?" James backed away from her as she stood up. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey! I was just passing along the information, Nessie," James said, "but if you don't want to try out..."

"I never said that!" Renesmee shouted. "I still want to try out!" She clapped a hand to her mouth and ran to her room calling, "I forgot to ask Mom for a broom! Quick, which one is the best broomstick?" James gave her the information and she ran to her dormitory and started to write her letter.

_ Mom,_

_Sorry to bother you on such short notice, but I forgot to ask you for a broomstick when we went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. When you and Dad have a chance, could you possibly go to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ and buy a Firebolt? I'm trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this Saturday after lunch. _

_Love you,_

_Renesmee_

Renesmee folded the parchment, tied it with a red ribbon and gave it to Solaris to deliver. "There you go, buddy," she whispered to her phoenix as he took the letter in his beak. "Take this to Mom and Dad immdiately and wait for either one of them to write back. I don't care how long it takes them." Solaris pecked her finger affectionately and vanished in a flash of fire leaving a single tailfeather behind. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed after a long day.


	4. Quidditch Trials and the Dueling Club

_**(I was hoping to put the Duelling Club in the third book but since the events are a little more drastic than what I expected them to be in this one, I'll put it in. Hope you like chapter four of Book 2.)**_

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 4: Quidditch Trials and the Dueling Club

Renesmee was very excited the morning of her Quidditch trials as she ate a bit of her breakfast. The owls delivering letters and parcels from parents dove from the rafters and dropped their items on the tables. Solaris was the last to arrive and dropped a broomstick-shaped object on her table. "Mom actually did it!" she gasped and looked at the letter explaining her mother's congratulations on trying out for the team. Renesmee unwrapped the parcel and stared in awe at the Firebolt laying on the table. "It's an actual Firebolt!"

"It's not the original, though," Albus said disappointedly. "This one's an upgraded version of Dad's. He got his from his godfather in his third year and before that he got a Nimbus Two-Thousand racing broom in his first year." Renesmee gave a low whistle and really wanted to give it a try. "Go on, then! Let's see how it rides!" Albus encouraged her. She agreed and ran out of the Great Hall followed by Rose, Albus, James and Scorpius, all of whom wanted to watch her fly on it. Renesmee was a little nervous riding a broomstick but Albus had a point when he said, "You're an incredible flyer, Renesmee. You were great during our Flying Lesson with Madam Hooch! Go on!"

"All right," Renesmee said. She mounted the broomstick, kicked off hard and shot into the air with a wail of delight. Renesmee zoomed over the grounds, flew in circles around the turrets and battlments of the castle, and finally landed in front of her friends. "I love it!" she cried while carrying the broomstick on her shoulder. To her surprise, she saw the Quidditch Captain, Annabelle Weasley, ran up to her. "Hi, Annabelle!"

"Renesmee, you were incredible!" Annabelle cried happily. "I was watching you from the lake with my friends! You'd make an incredible Chaser or Seeker!"

"Which position do you play, Annabelle?" Rose asked curiously. "Dad told me a while back, but I forgot."

Annabelle threw her chest out and said proudly, "I'm a Chaser and our last Seeker graduated Hogwarts last year. We need a new one. Renesmee, with your eyesight and speed, you could possibly catch that Snitch instantly, right?" Renesmee nodded, her amber eyes twinkling in the sunlight but not as bright as her skin. "Good. See you at the tryouts after lunch. I'll put you down for Seeker, then." Annabelle squealed, hugged Renesmee and ran off to join her friends again.

"Well, isn't that neat?" said Spike from the shadows of a birch tree. "Renesmee Cullen, the first vampire hybrid to play Seeker for Gryffindor? I like it."

"Shut up, Spike," Angel said standing next to him. "Renesmee has a right to try out for any position she sees fit and I'm proud of her." Renesmee grinned at him and he grinned back. "I hope you get it. I never really got to see a Quidditch match but I think this one should be a lot of fun with you playing Seeker."

"Yeah," said Faith from behind Angel who jumped, "I hear Slytherin's going to be the first team against Gryffindor and Scorpius Malfoy's the Seeker for the Slytherins. Good luck, kid." Renesmee stuck out her tongue playfully which resulted in Faith doing the same back. "B wanted you guys to know that we're having a Scooby meeting after your trials, so you'll be coming to Angel's dungeon room afterward, okay? She says Rose, Albus, James and Scorpius can come if they want to."

"Cool." Renesmee said. "We'll be there." Faith flashed a grin at her and walked off toward the castle again. "Okay, we have Quidditch trials after lunch and a Scooby meeting after that. I think today's gonna be really awesome." Everyone laughed and headed inside.

Renesmee carried her Firebolt proudly on her shoulder as she made her way to the changing rooms and put on her scarlet and gold robes. Annabelle assigned her a leather helmet with a pair of goggles attached to them for harsh weather and even a pair of gloves. "Okay, everyone," Annabelle called when all who were trying out were ready to go. "We'll start with the Chasers, Beaters and Keeper first, then we'll work on the Seeker." James and two girls took to the air with the Quaffle and within an hour had scored ten goals each which meant James and the other two were on the team. George Weasley's son Fred and a boy in Renesmee's year named Reginald Salvadore each hit a Bludger with their heavy bats and immediately made the team. Fred's Bludger nicked Renesmee's elbow and Reginald's whacked James in the head. "Good job, you two!" Annabelle said happily.

The Keeper position was filled by a fifth year girl Renesmee had never met before and then it was her turn to try out for Seeker. Renesmee hovered above the pitch and waved at Buffy, Angel, Spike, Faith, Albus and Rose, all of whom were cheering her on. "Okay," Renesmee muttered, "you can do this, Renesmee. Remember what Mom said: you can do anything you put your mind to. Just concentrate on getting the Snitch and...yeah." Her little pep talk to herself didn't exactly make her feel any less nervous but she didn't have time to do anything else because Annabelle gave a blast on her whistle and the Snitch was released. It zoomed around the pitch until Renesmee finally caught sight of it and went after it. She zoomed over and under the stands and everywhere the Snitch went until she finally caught it when it was hovering over James's head.

"Absolutely superb, Renesmee!" Annabelle cried. "You are the new Gryffindor Seeker!" Renesmee landed on the ground, the Golden Snitch's wings fluttering feebly through her fingers. "If you do this good during the match against Slytherin, I say you'll probably win us the Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year."

"Thanks, Annabelle," Renesmee said as she put the Snitch into the case holding the balls. "I'm really excited." Annabelle clapped Renesmee on the back and went to the changing rooms with the other members of the team. Albus, Rose and everyone else caught up to her and congratulated her. "Thanks, but let's see what the Scooby meeting's about." They all walked to the dungeons together and Albus, Rose, James and Scorpius sat on Angel's leather sofa he brought with him while Buffy called for attention. Angel handed Renesmee a steaming mug of pig's blood which she happily accepted.

"All right," Buffy said, "with the Molochs keeping tabs on us, I think it's time we do the same. Spike and Angel will do some recon missions, finding the Molochs' base of operations, and listening in on their meetings. Got it?" Angel nodded while Spike gave her a salute. "From what I understand about these ancient vampires, I need silver-tipped stakes, crossbow bolts and...dare I say it...a shotgun with silver bullets. Those will stop a vampire in its tracks, especially this kind. That's where Giles, Willow and Faith come in."

"What about us?" Albus asked loudly. "What can we do?" Buffy looked at the four of them and said all they could do was just wait until the fight came to them. "So, you're letting us fight?"

"It's against my better judgement, but yes." Buffy said. "I'm going to give Xander the rundown and ask if he can help us out. Spike, Angel, I want you two gone tonight. Just listen in on their meetings with their master and Apparate back here as soon as you can." Rose raised her hand. "What?"

Rose stood up and spoke in a bossy tone like her mother. "Nobody can Apparate in or out of the school grounds except for house-elves, a teacher or the Headmistress. McGonagall put up an Anti-Apparition Charm at the beginning of the year."

"Fine. Angel and Spike will Apparate to Hogsmeade and get here as soon as they can." Buffy said and turned to the vampires. "Make sure you're not followed. We don't need another Moloch attack." Spike gave a nod and left the room with Angel. "Meeting adjourned." She slammed her hand on Angel's wooden table and everyone left the room.

Renesmee decided to go for a nighttime stroll in the castle and was passing the staff room when she heard Professors Finnigan, Malfoy, Longbottom, Rosenberg and McGonagall all talking to Harry and his team of Aurors. Jane, Alec, Benjamin, Afton, Tia, Felix and Demitri were all there as well. "If the Molochs are going to attack Hogwarts again, we need to make sure the students know what they're dealing with and how to fight back!" Harry said bitterly. "I know this is going to sound really stupid to all of you, especially for you Volturi people, but I suggest that we bring the Dueling Club back to Hogwarts effective immediately."

Jane glared at Harry with her red eyes and said coldly, "I don't think your magic will even work against the Molochs, Potter. In fact, I doubt anything will at this point...especially against Moloch the Destroyer." Harry was about to say something else when McGonagall had her say in the matter.

"I agree with Potter, Jane," she said curtly. "The Dueling Club will be re-established in Hogwarts and Potter will teach the students with Willow while Buffy Summers and Professor Lehane will teach hand-to-hand combat techniques. They are the world's greatest Slayers, after all." Jane hissed angrily and marched out of the staff room along with the other Volturi members. Renesmee watched them go and was about to head to the Gryffindor common room when Professor Malfoy caught her.

"What's your hurry, Miss Cullen?" he asked in his usual drawl. Renesmee turned and gave him her best smile which did not work for him. Professor Malfoy bent close to her and whispered, "What did you hear?"

"Everything, sir," Renesmee whispered back, "and I agree with Harry. We, the students here at Hogwarts, should know how to fight the enemy instead of being protected. How can we fight back if we don't know how?" Professor Malfoy gave her a smile, bade her good night and walked away. Renesmee let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "At least he didn't take points off for me being out after hours," and went to the common room to finish some of her homework she had for her classes and then went to bed.

The next morning, all of the Gryffindors were crowded around the bulletin board when Renesmee came down the spiral staircase. On the board was a sign that read:

**HOGWARTS DUELING CLUB**

**ALL STUDENTS WISHING TO LEARN TO DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST THE MOLOCH VAMPIRES OR ANY WIZARD A MOLOCH TAKES CONTROL OF MAY MEET IN THE GREAT HALL EVERY TUESDAY EVENING AFTER DINNER. **

**IT IS NOT MANDATORY FOR EVERY STUDENT TO ATTEND, BUT WE STRONGLY RECOMMEND IT.**

**SINCERELY,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

"Blimey!" Albus said excitedly. "The Dueling Club was last held at Hogwarts when Dad was here in his second year because of the monster in the Chamber of Secrets!" Renesmee and Rose shushed him and he blushed. "Why don't we check it out, eh? Think it'll be cool to learn new spells and stuff to defend against the Molochs?"

Grinning widely, Renesmee said, "Looks like the first session is tonight! What d'you guys say we check it out?"

"All right, I'm in," Rose said nodding. "Dad always wanted me to learn new spells so I can really know how to do magic properly. He says 'the only way to to learn magic is to learn the spells themselves'. I think it's time we listened to my dad's advice and do it." Renesmee nodded and they made a plan of it.

After their lessons that day, Renesmee, Rose and Albus made their way into the crowded Great Hall to check out the Dueling Club. The four House tables were replaced by a long platform. Standing on the platform were Harry Potter and Willow Rosenberg. Harry pointed his wand at his throat and spoke, his voice magically magnified over the loud chattering of students. "Atttention!" he called and everyone got quiet immediately. He quieted his voice and spoke in his normal volume. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Good. Now, I spoke to Professor McGonagall last evening and she agreed to let me teach all of you how to defend yourselves against the impending attacks of the Moloch vampire bloodline.

"With me is Willow Rosenberg, a very acomplished Wicca and best friend to your Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers, Buffy and Dawn Summers." Renesmee smiled when she saw Buffy standing at the staff table along with Faith. "Willow and I will be teaching you many defensive spells to use against the Molochs while Buffy and Professor Lehane will be teaching you hand-to-hand combat. Any questions?"

"Why will we need to know-hand-to-hand combat when we can use a wand?" asked a fifth year Slytherin.

Harry smiled and said, "I'm glad you asked that, my dear Slytherin friend. What would you do if a Moloch knocked your wand out of your hand when you're about to cast a spell or broke it? You'd have to resort to punching the beast, wouldn't you?" The Slytherin nodded enthusiastically. "There you go, then. Now, Willow and I will be teaching spells, jinxes, curses and charms on Tuesday nights while Buffy and Professor Lehane will teach hand-to-hand on Friday nights after dinner. Are there any more questions?" A third year Ravenclaw girl asked what curses will be taught during their Dueling lessons and Harry, instead of answering verbally, flicked his wand at a large stack of spellbooks containing various charms, spells, jinxes and curses which flew into the students' hands. "I want all of you to find a few spells in these books and try them on your partners. Be very careful of the Unforgivable Curses, though...they are particularly nasty curses and are only to be used in case of emergency such as the Killing Curse.

"Now, Willow and I will be circling around the room watching everyone to see which pair will get to test their abilities on the stage. Start on my whistle. One-two-three!" He let out a burst from his silver whistle and spells were cast immediately.

Renesmee successfully dodged a Furnunculus Curse cast by Rose and countered by shouting, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _and Rose fell flat on her back, unable to move. Harry grinned at them as he walked by and performed the counter-curse on Rose, who was back on her feet in seconds.

_"Rictusempra!"_ Rose cried and Renesmee was thrown into the air by a blast of violet light. She managed to backflip in midair and landed on her feet three feet away from Rose, who was astonished.

_"Locomotor Mortis!" _Renesmee cried and Rose's legs looked as if they were glued together and she fell to the floor. Willow performed the counter for the Leg-Locker Curse and Rose was back on her feet casting the Disarming Charm and Renesmee's wand flew out of her hand and to the floor.

"Very good, Rose!" Harry shouted. "You successfully Disarmed Renesmee!" The crowd of students stopped casting their spells and looked around at them. "Come up here, you two." Renesmee and Rose walked to the stage and stood next to Harry and Willow. "I'm going to make this a bit more challenging this time. Both of you are going to get a chance to duel Willow and myself. Rose, you'll be first. Who do you want to duel?"

"I want to duel you, Uncle Harry," Rose said grinning. Willow walked off the stage to sit with Buffy and Renesmee followed her. Harry showed Rose the correct way to bow to her opponent, raised their wands, then walked to the edge of their sides of the stage. "Scared, Uncle Harry?"

"You wish," Harry said in the same tone he used when dueling Draco Malfoy during their first Dueling Club session in his second year. Harry brandished his wand and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_

_ "Protego!" _Harry's Stunning Spell bounced off her Shield Charm and hit the wall behind him, then she flicked her own wand at him and said, _"Verdimillious!"_ A green orb burst from the tip of her wand, hovered in front of Harry for a moment, then exploded. Harry shielded his eyes from the blinding light and felt a slight electric charge in his fingers.

"Good one," he said grinning, "but your dear uncle isn't going to hold back. I'm glad I talked to the Minister about this, but it's time you learned what real pain is all about. He concentrated all his anger and cried, _"CRUCIO!"_ Renesmee gasped as Rose's knees buckled and she hit the floor screaming and writhing with pain. Harry lifted the spell moments later and was thrown backwards by a stronger version of the Disarming Charm. He stood up and bowed to Rose, who was shaken, bowed back. "Very good, Rose. Renesmee, would you like to duel me next?"

Renesmee and Harry exchanged bows and got ready to duel. Just like with Rose, Harry let her start off. Renesmee remembered a spell in the book Harry passed out, slashed her wand three times and shouted, _"Sectumsempra!"_ Harry yelped in pain as three deep gashes appeared on his cheek and grinned.

"Ah, using one of the Half-Blood Prince's spells, eh?" he said, "I can do that, too." He flicked his wand at her and said, _"Levicorpus!"_ Renesmee was now looking at everything upside down as she was being suspended in midair by her ankle. "A rather popular one when my dad was in school, and very useful." He flicked his wand again, muttered, _"Liberacorpus!"_ and Renesmee was on her feet again.

_"Tarantallegra!"_ Renesmee cried and Harry's legs started to move on their own accord making everyone in the Great Hall laugh. Harry silently performed the counter-curse with a wave of his wand and, with another wave of his wand, sent a streak of blue light out of the tip which Renesmee dodged and retorted with a jet of pink light which caused Harry to vault into the air, flip over three times and land on his front. Willow blew a long blast on her whistle indicating that Renesmee had won the duel.

"That's enough for tonight, everyone!" she said with a grin. "Give our combatants a hand!" The whole Great Hall erupted into applause to which Renesmee, Rose and Harry all bowed. "See you all tomorow for class and practice the spells when you can!"

Renesmee, Rose and Albus walked back to the common room after grabbing a few Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs and three bottles of butterbeer. They talked iexcitedly about the Dueling lesson they had just encountered. "Scorpius was really good," Albus said excitedly after swallowing a large bite of a Pumpkin Pasty. "He really caught me off guard with the Impediment Jinx earlier, but I got him with a spell Dad used on his dad, the Sectumsempra one. Scorpius looked as if he were about to kill me for a moment, but then he started laughing when I apologized."

"See?" Rose said smiling at him. "Scorpius is actually a nice guy once you get to know him. No wonder Renesmee has a crush on him." Albus's eyes widened as he stared at Renesmee whose pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"You have a crush on Scorpius?" Albus gasped. "But what about Spike?"

"He's too old for me," Renesmee said, "and so is Angel!" she added as Albus opened his mouth to speak again. "I don't know what it is about him that I like, but what isn't there to like about Scorpius, right? He's nice, funny, and his father turns out to be a nice guy once you get to know him."

Albus agreed with her on those accounts and did not want to mention the only disadvantage with Scorpius Malfoy was that he was the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team which was playing Gryffindor next Saturday at one o'clock.

Monday morning, the eleventh of September, was Renesmee's thirteenth birthday and the whole Gryffindor common room was decorated to celebrate. There was a large banner with large words that shouted **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!"** in red lettering on top of a gold background and the Gryffindor lion above the words. Renesmee dressed in the school uniform, drew her curly, copper-colored hair into a single three-strand braid leaving a few stray strands hanging down her cheeks, grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs to meet the day. She just entered the common room and nearly jumped out of her skin as everyone in the common room shouted in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENESMEE!"

"Wow!" Renesmee said grinning from ear to ear as she looked at the decorations. "This is really cool! Thank you!" Albus, Rose, James and Fred hugged her tightly when she went to them. "You guys really didn't have to go to all of this trouble, you know." she said.

"We didn't really do anything," James said gesturing to Rose, Fred and himself. "It was actually Al that did most of it." Renesmee looked at Albus, who shrugged modestly, with an appraising look. "Anyway, you second years have Potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning followed by Herbology from ten o'clock until noon, lunch, then you have D.A.D.A., Charms and Transfiguration."

"Sounds like a busy day," Renesmee said while gazing at her schedule. "Well, I can always visit Hagrid for some tea tonight, then I have to hunt." She rubbed her throat which was burning slightly from the lack of blood in her system. "I'm starting to get a sore throat from not feeding lately." James nodded and asked if he could watch her hunt. "You can if you can see me," she said grinning. "I'm pretty fast. Just ask Hagrid!"

"Right," Rose said, "we better get a move on to breakfast so we can get to Potions. Professor Malfoy wants us to begin brewing a Swelling Solution and he's going to see how we did once we got it done." Renesmee nodded and followed her and Albus out of the common room and to the Great Hall. Scorpius Malfoy was standing in the entrance hall carrying a box wrapped in emerald green wrapping paper and a red ribbon tied around it. "Morning, Scorpius," Rose said jubilantly. "I see you've got Nessie a gift?"

"It's not from me, really," Scorpius said, his face turning pink. "It's a gift from my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. Father told him about your birthday and Grandfather Lucius decided to get you something." He handed the green parcel to Renesmee and said, "Open it after you sit down, okay?" He led them inside and sat between two of his Slytherin friends at their table.

Renesmee sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to get their breakfast. She opened the green wrapping paper and peered inside. There was a rectangular black box containing a silver necklace with Renesmee's name on it and a matching bracelet. "Oh my gosh," Renesmee whispered, "it's beautiful!" She put the necklace and bracelet on and smiled. "I'll write a thank-you letter to Mr. Malfoy during lunch." As like all mornings, the post owls arrived with packages and letters to their owners from their families. Solaris was among the owls flying around the hall trying to find their owners. He held three boxes in his beak, a newspaper on one leg and a letter on the other. Renesmee took the boxes, untied the letter and the newspaper and Solaris flew back toward the owlery with the other owls. The boxes contained some homemade fudge from Molly Weasley, a Sneakoscope from Harry Potter and a plate of treacle fudge from Hagrid.

Renesmee had put in a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ to see what was going on in the Wizarding world lately and scowled when she saw the front page. There was a picture of Buffy standing outside her house with Dawn. Neither one of them were smiling. The headline above the picture said: **DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER TEACHING MUGGLE FIGHTING**. Underneath the picture was the story by a reporter named Rita Skeeter.

Buffy Summers, native resident of Sunnydale, California from 1997 until 2004, was appointed as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Upon acquiring the post, students have given Ms. Summers a good report on her lessons saying that they are 'fun and educational'. One student, a third year Gryffindor, says, "Buffy's lessons are excellent. Not only do we learn about Dark creatures and defensive spells, but we also get to learn hand-to-hand combat techniques."

Why Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts' headmistress since after Severus Snape's death, would choose a mere Muggle to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons at Hogwarts is unknown. When talking to Ms. Summers and her younger sister, I learned that her lessons are not for the faint-hearted. Since last year's vampire attack at Hogwarts, Buffy Summers agreed to teach the students at Hogwarts so they know how to defend themselves against vampires.

"I teach my students different fighting styles like Karate, Judo and Kung-Fu for the first term. Second term will be about instincts and intellect in battle." says Ms. Summers. When I questioned Dawn about Buffy's teaching regimen, she came off very unhappy. "Buffy is a Vampire Slayer!" she tells me indignantly. "McGonagall hired her because of that and she likes being around students so she can learn from them as much as they learn from her."

In my opinion, Buffy Summers is not fit to teach at Hogwarts because of her non-magical background, but Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster in Harry Potter's school days, let in anyone as long as they can do magic and it seems to be the same for Minerva McGonagall.

"How dare she talk about Buffy like that?" Renesmee snarled. "Who is this woman?"

"I'd be very careful of her if I were you," Albus warned. "Rita Skeeter tried to make Dad out to be a liar back in his fourth year. Skeeter is an Animagus, a person who can transform into an animal at will. She can turn into a beetle." Renesmee folded the newspaper and placed it into her school bag for later use. "I wonder how Buffy took to the article?"

Albus's question about Buffy's reaction was answered when Buffy marched to her seat, stabbed her egg hard enough with her fork to shatter the golden plate and looked very angry. "Does that answer your question, Al?" Rose whispered. "She seems very upset because of the article, doesn't she?" Renesmee nodded and frowned as Dawn came in looking just as angry. Angel wished them good morning, which the three of them returned happily. He saw Buffy's expression and asked what was wrong. "Rita Skeeter, that's what's wrong," Rose said bitterly and handed him her copy of the newspaper.

Angel shook his head. "Buffy shouldn't bother with someone like that," he said. "When I was in Los Angeles in 2003, Buffy was a guidance counselor at the new Sunnydale High School and a lot of the students there loved her way of helping. Rita Skeeter is a lying sack of hippogriff dung." Renesmee grinned, finished her breakfast and headed for the dungeons for Potions.

When it began to get dark outside, Renesmee headed to Hagrid's hut along with James because he wanted to see her hunt that night. Hagrid beckoned them in when he opened his door and they sat down at the large table. "I was wonderin' when yeh'd be visitin', Nessie," Hagrid said as he poured two small cups of tea and filled his tankard. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Renesmee said grinning, "and I was kinda busy with classes and everything, so I didn't have much time to visit." Hagrid gave a shrug and set down a plate of his own treacle fudge. "Did you hear about the Dueling Club restarting?"

"Yeah, Harry told me after he talked ter Professor McGonagall las' night." said Hagrid nodding. "Said he had some really interestin' stuff planned."

"He wasn't joking," James said. "Dad showed us a lot of cool spells we could use against the Molochs and Buffy and Professor Lehane taught us some really good fighting techniques for when we can't use our wands." He showed off a few moves and sat back down panting. "Takes a bit of practice and some energy, really." After an hour of visiting with Hagrid, James saw Renesmee massage her throat with her hand. "I think you should hunt now." he said nodding to her. "You look like you'd kill anyone or anything just to drink blood."

"You're not wrong," Renesmee said bitterly; she threw on and fastened her black cloak with silver fastenings and headed out the door with James walking beside her. Once in the Forbidden Forest, Renesmee let her vampire instincts take over and focused on whatever animal she could find. James watched intently as she slowly crept along the path leading to the lake and crouched once she found the animal she was looking for. To James's surprise, it was a mountain lion on the other side of the vast lake. Renesmee sped quietly around the lake, stopped behind the lion, her eyes fixed on it.

"Blimey," James whispered as she launched herself at the lion which was now running along the edge of the lake trying to escape. Renesmee caught the lion by the neck and slammed its head against the ground hard enough to daze it. The lion swiped at her with its paw which she dodged, lowered her face to its jugular vein and sank her teeth into it. "Isn't that something?" James muttered as she sped back toward him and walked back to the castle. "You were so fast!"

Renesmee grinned and James got a good look at her in the moonlight. She looked refreshed and more energized than the past few weeks and there was a slight tinge of pink in her pale complexion. "That's what Hagrid said when he first saw me hunt last year." she said with a giggle. They walked across the wooden bridge straight to the entrance courtyard and entered into the entrance hall to see Angel standing there with his arms folded across his chest looking very disappointed and slightly amused. "Angel, I didn't..."

"I understand your need to hunt and I know that Harry, Willow, Buffy and Faith taught you a lot in the past week, but if you really needed blood, all you had to do was come down to my dungeon bedroom and ask for some."

"No offense, Angel, but I've lost my taste for pig's blood," Renesmee said hotly. "Also, you may be my protector here at school, but you are not my legal guardian, so back off!" Far from offended, Angel shook his head and walked away from her, scowling. "I hope Buffy's up right now because I think she might need to know what's going on." James headed for Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor while Renesmee went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door was locked. _"Alohomora!"_ she whispered while pointing her wand at the door which unlocked immediately. She crossed the room in long strides up to the office door and knocked. Buffy opened the door, dressed in a black night dress.

"Renesmee? What are you doing at one in the morning?" Buffy asked with an air of disappointment in her voice. Renesmee entered the office and explained about Angel's reaction. The elder Slayer scowled when Renesmee mentioned pig's blood and his reaction when she told him to back off. "Angel's been what I call 'wigged out' since he knew that I was teaching here at Hogwarts. Angel and I have a bit of history together."

"Yeah, I heard about the whole 'one moment of true happiness' piece from Giles," Renesmee said nodding, "but that doesn't mean he has to chew my head off for hunting at night! I know the Molochs are out for my blood but with two Slayers, the Volturi and Aurors at the school, I don't think they can even get to me."

"True," Buffy said flicking her wand at two silver goblets which floated toward them and then at a bottle of butterbeer from Hogsmeade Village which poured its contents into the goblets. "Have some butterbeer." Renesmee took a goblet and gulped it down quickly. "When Angel and I first met in Sunnydale, I was sixteen and just starting out with my Slayer duties. At that time, I didn't know he was a vampire but I did know he was following me while I was on patrol, so I hung upside down on an overhead pipe, swung down and kicked him. Angel handed me a cross necklace and said I'd need it."

"Very creepy," Renesmee commented and Buffy agreed. "I don't know much about Angel but I know even less about Angelus. What's all that about?"

Buffy sighed and said, "In the eighteenth century, Angel's real name was Liam O'Connell whose father despised his lifestyle. Liam drank a lot back then and gambled even more. This happened for a while until he met Darla, another vampire. She turned him in an alley in Ireland and he became the Scourge of Europe after a century. Throughout that time, he tortured a woman named Drusilla and turned her, then she turned Spike whose name was William. He earned the name William the Bloody because his poetry was 'so bloody awful that whoever would read his poems wanted to shove railroad spikes into their heads'. Does that answer your question?" Renesmee nodded. "Good. Another reason that Angel's being so wigged out is because he lost a dear friend, co-worker and would-be lover of his named Cordelia Chase. She was the most popular girl when I was in school and always cut me down for hanging out with Willow and Xander, whom you met over the summer.

"After graduation...which was a big bummer because the mayor of Sunnydale turned into a sixty-foot giant snake demon...she left for L.A. which was where Angel was going that night as well. He found her at a party while trying to find information on a vampire named Russell Winters. After he saved her, Cordelia stayed to help 'fight the good fight', so he says until she and Angel's son Connor ended up making with the happy and had a demon named Jasmine who could actually make people worship her. Angel found out her true name, said it, and she was gone. Poor Cordy was in a coma after giving birth to Jasmine and died halfway through Angel's career as CEO of an evil law firm called Wolfram & Hart."

"Angel was a lawyer?" Renesmee said surprised and Buffy nodded. "Who would've guessed that?"

"Well, I never knew either until this summer when Angel and Spike told me when we were catching up on past events. Two years before they became lawyers, Angel, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Charles Gunn and their demon friend named Lorne went through a portal that Cordelia accidentally went through to a dimension called Pylea." She smiled and said, "The problem with Pylea is that there is no music and even worse dancing." Renesmee gave a grimace and laughed. "Anyway, Angel and the gang were trying to rescue Cordelia who during that time in Pylea was called Princess Cordy. Turns out they had a reason to, at least because the demons who acted as her priests had a mixture of magic and technology...collars that could kill a human slave. Angel destroyed the source after saving a human named Winnifred Burkle or as she liked to be called Fred...by the way, Fred's body was taken over by an ancient demon called Illyria. That's pretty much it, for Angel's life in Los Angeles."

"Angel told me about the time he lost his soul...to you," Renesmee said grimly. "Is there a possible chance he could do it again?"

"Oh, there are way too many chances for that to happen, but I won't let them." Buffy said seriously with a slight gleam in her eyes. "Angel and I will always love each other and have since we first told each other as such. I just happened to act on my emotions and Angelus came out..." Her eyes glistened with tears for a moment, but she wiped them away with her hand. "Oh, Harry Potter wanted me to give you his birthday present. He said it would 'help when you find your mind crammed with too many thoughts and wish to siphon them away'."

Renesmee watched as Buffy indicated a large stone basin on her desk with what looked like a flat metal bowl inside of it. "It's called a Pensieve," Buffy explained when she saw Renesmee's confusion. "When you find your mind filled with too many thoughts, just place the tip of your wand to your temple..." She demonstrated by placing the tip of her own wand to her temple, "pull it away slowly..." She pulled the wand away from her temple and Renesmee saw a strand of silver memory hanging from the wand tip, "and put it in the Pensieve." Buffy flicked her wand over the Pensieve and Angel's face appeared on the surface of the silvery-white substance.

"I'll have to write a thank you letter to Harry for this." Renesmee said more to herself than to Buffy, and she looked at the memory inside it. "How exactly can you watch your memories?"

Buffy was now waving her wand in a circular motion over the basin muttering, _"Evanesco!"_ and the memory she put into it vanished completely. "According to Harry, you can just submerge your face into the Pensieve and you'll fall into the memory, or you can just watch it from where you are by just looking into it." Buffy gently took Renesmee's school bag, opened it and held her wand at the ready. "I'm going to cast an Undetectable Extention Charm on your bag so you can conceal anything you want into it, but I definitely do not recommend concealing any Dark objects in it or you'll get in trouble."

Renesmee promised she wouldn't put any Dark objects in the bag and Buffy cast the charm and slid the empty Pensieve into the bag which hit the bottom with a dull thud. "Thanks, Buffy. I think I'll go to bed now." Buffy bade her goodnight and Renesmee headed toward ther girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.

_In the far-away mountains..._

Moloch the Destroyer looked around his new base of operations with extreme happiness. Though he had been gone for almost six-thousand years, he had heard much about the vampires around the world-especially the lesser vampires who took human form when trying to seduce or talk to their prey. Moloch sat on a high-backed stone chair that looked more like a throne and watched his subjects work endlessly in the night. Moloch was almost seven-feet tall with wrinkled, pale skin and a pair of leathery wings not unlike that of a bat.

One of his generals in beast form walked in and bowed to him. "Well? What news do you have, Lucas?" Moloch asked softly. Lucas transformed into human form and started to speak.

"Master, I have learned that the evil vampire called Angelus is still alive!" he said nervously. "The only problem is he was cursed with a soul by a Gypsy family in the nineteenth century." Moloch's violet eyes narrowed and he stood making Lucas back up a few steps in fear. "He goes by a different name, My Lord...Angel."

"Hmm," said Moloch deep in thought, "what exactly does the curse say, Lucas?"

"According to my sources, Angel cannot achieve a moment of true happiness or he loses his soul. This happened once in 1995 in Sunnydale, Master. He fornicated with a Slayer named Buffy Summers." Lucas stared at Moloch intently, wondering if he would say anything. Moloch strode toward him and knelt down, Lucas was shaking like a leaf with absolute terror, and smiled showing his fangs.

"Very good, Lucas. You get to live another day." he said patting Lucas's shoulder. "Since Angel will not willingly achieve that moment of true happiness, we will have to do something else to make Angelus come out..." Moloch threw his head back and let out a mirthless cackle which his subjects and army of evil vampires echoed.

_Angel's Dungeon -Hogwarts-_

Angel sat on his bed, lit a candle with his wand and lay back to read a book Hermione Weasley lent him entitled _Hogwarts, A History_ and started to learn more about the school. As he lay reading, Angel saw something scurry across the stone floor quickly but thought nothing of it. After a half-hour of reading did he finally blow out the candle and fall asleep.

The something that scurried across the floor showed itself to be a fat grey rat that transformed into a pale human holding an ebony wand firmly in his hand. The pale wizard pointed the wand at Angel and muttered, _"Geminio Maxima!"_, turned back into a rat and scurried away from the room. Angel lay sleeping, but another man was standing over him with an evil grin and an even worse gleam in his eye.


	5. The Two Sides of Angel

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 5: The Two Sides of Angel

Renesmee's Tuesday was very eventful. Charms was first that day and they were learning the Softening Charm called Spongify. According to Professor Rosenberg, this charm was very popular in the seventeenth century and was still popular to this day. "I want you all to try this charm on your books, today, everyone," Professor Rosenberg announced and, with a tap of her wand, the blackboard showed the correct wand motion and pronunciation of the incantation. "I'll demonstrate the charm first, then you can get working on it." She flicked her wand at her textbook and there was a dazzling flash of orange light but the book still looked ordinary. Professor Rosenberg pressed hard on the book which flattened under the pressure of her hand and when she released it the book was normal. "Now you try!"

The room was full of students muttering the incantation and there were flashes of orange light all over the room. Renesmee tried several times to perfect the charm, but was not able for the first five times. It was at the last few minutes of the lesson that she finally softened her textbook. Renesmee threw her soft Charms textbook into her bag, walked out of the classroom with a hurried goodbye to Professor Rosenberg and walked straight into Angel. "Hey, Angel, I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last night," she said sincerely. "I'm just not used to another vampire telling me off unless it's my mother or father."

To her surprise, Angel smiled and said in a friendly tone, "It's all water under the bridge, kid," patted her on the shoulder and started to walk away but stopped and turn, his smile still in place. Renesmee, still surprised by his unexpected friendliness asked if he was okay. "Am I okay?" he repeated and let out a slight maniacal laugh. "Oh, Renesmee, I'm perfectly happy!" With that, he walked away cackling to himself.

Renesmee caught up with Buffy who was just coming from the greenhouses and told her what Angel said. "What exactly did he say when you asked if he was okay?" Buffy asked sharply.

"He said he's 'perfectly happy'," Renesmee said and Buffy's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"You're about to find out," said Buffy curtly and started toward the library at a brisk pace. She didn't even look behind her when she shouted, "Come on!" and Renesmee followed quickly. Rupert Giles was sitting behind the large circular desk checking the books on it to see if they were in good condition when they walked in. "Giles!"

"Buffy!" Giles said happily. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He took off his glasses once he got a good look at her expression and his smile vanished. "Er...is everything okay?"

Buffy put a hand on her hip and said, "Have you ever heard Angel use the term 'perfectly happy' very often?"

"No, not since Sunnydale..." Giles said and ran a hand through his silver hair. "Bloody hell, Buffy, you didn't...?" Buffy shook her head. "Then how...?" Buffy shrugged. Renesmee cleared her throat and both of them turned to look at her.

"Can someone explain what on Earth is going on?" she said angrily, her eyes burning with anger.

Giles stood up and said bitterly, "That wasn't Angel you were speaking to, Renesmee. That was Angelus, Angel's inner evil vampire. I believe you remember the story?" Renesmee nodded and asked why he was so upset about Angelus being back. "I'm upset because that evil bastard killed my girlfriend who happened to be the only one who could restore his soul at the time and then he tortured me for information. I remember it well."

Something in Renesmee's mind clicked and, after rummaging through her school bag for a few minutes, pulled out the Pensieve she had received from Buffy who gave it to her from Harry. "Just siphon your memory with your wand and I can watch it from the Pensieve." she said. Giles placed the tip of his wand to his temple, slowly withdrew it so a thin strand of silver memory clung to the wand and poured it into the basin where it swirled and a dimly lit room appeared. Renesmee traced a circle in the memory with the tip of her wand and the three of them bent their faces into the surface and fell into the room.

Angelus was standing behind a younger Giles who was sweating and looking very angry and tired. "What are you going to do to me?" the younger Giles gasped.

"I'm going to torture you," Angelus said simply; he wasn't smiling now. "You see," he said in a loud voice, "back in the old days, there were really good ways to torture people and I loved them, but not as much as this day and age." When Giles asked why, Angelus bent down and whispered, "They didn't have chainsaws." and the memory ended.

Renesmee, Giles and Buffy were thrown back into the library, Renesmee looking extremely afraid of the evil Angelus now. "So that's what Angelus is like?" she asked in a slightly higher voice than normal and Giles nodded darkly. "No wonder Buffy was so scared when I said Angel's exact words when I asked if he was okay." Buffy nodded and sat down weakly. "What can I do?"

"Avoid Angelus as much as possible, and make sure you aren't alone when you hunt whilst he's here, that's what," Giles said and Renesmee nodded. "Buffy, could you please escort Miss Cullen to the Gryffindor common room while I tell the headmistress about our little problem. I shall have Faith check the dungeon Angel was sleeping in when I'm done with Minerva." Buffy nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks and walked Renesmee up the marble staircase and to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Buffy walked away without another word to the third floor and Renesmee raced down the staircase again and to the school owlery to send a letters to her parents, Jacob, Harry and Hermione. Solaris was on his perch with his leg stretched out hopefully.

"There you go, Solaris," she said stroking his light-brown feathered head. "Take them to where they need to go and bring back any responses, okay?" Solaris nipped her finger affectionately, gave a soft hoot and flew through the open windows. Renesmee was about to leave the olwery when Scorpius came in whistling for his beautiful screech owl to come down. The owl landed on his forearm with its leg held out. "Hi, Scorpius," said Renesmee flashing him a grin. "Will I see you at the Dueling Club tonight?"

"Hi, Renesmee," said Scorpius smiling at her. "I plan on being there tonight. As a matter of fact, I was going to ask if you'd like to duel me tonight onstage." Renesmee was flattered and accepted immediately. "Excellent!" he said and rubbed his hands together with excitement then placed one of his hands on her shoulder and squeezed. "Better practice a few spells before tonight, then," he whispered in her ear and gave her a wink. "See you then." Renesmee stood still as he walked off and suddenly felt as if she'd been subjected to the Stunning Spell or the full Body-Bind Curse.

Renesmee, Rose and Albus spent their lunchtime and break in the Transfiguration classroom practicing some spells they hadn't tried yet from the books Harry passed out to them the week before. "I think this one will do," Rose said and started to read the description for the Impediment Curse, then she smiled when she saw another one. "This one is called the Binding Spell which conjures ropes that instantly wrap themselves around your opponent. The only way to get out of it will be for the one casting it to use the Severing Charm."

"Might come in handy, that one," Albus agreed, "but how about this one here?" He pointed to one of the Unforgivable Curses Harry mentioned the week before. "The Imperius Curse?"

"Al, that's illegal!" Renesmee snapped. "Your dad said to only use them as a last resort and to avoid the Killing Curse!" Albus's excited expression turned into disappointment and began to look through his own book. "Ooh, I think I found one!" said Renesmee excitedly and took out her wand. "It's kind of like the Verdimillius Spell, but it's a more powerful version of the Wand-Lighting Charm called Lumos Solem. It should blind your opponent!" Rose wrote the spells they mentioned on a piece of parchment. "Okay, after Potions today, we'll practice the spells in the dungeons then we'll be ready for the Dueling Club tonight, right?" The other two agreed and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Buffy, then to their Herbology lesson in which they would be learning about the treacherous Venomous Tentacula plant.

After almost an hour of practicing the spells they talked about earlier (and a few more Renesmee found in her book after she finished her essay in Transfiguration before Potions that day), The three friends left the dungeon and were about to head toward the stone bridge entrance when Renesmee heard a low moan from somewhere in the dungeons. "Hang on, you two, I hear something," she whispered and, after a few minutes, realized which door she was in front of. "I guess Professor Lehane didn't check Angel's room yet," she muttered, opened the door slowly and let out a yelp. Angel was laying in his bed, his body tied with shining black ropes and he was also gagged with a bit of his leather jacket. "Oh gosh, Angel!" Renesmee cried and ran to his side.

Rose drew her wand and muttered, _"Diffindo!"_ and the ropes were cut. Renesmee untied the piece of his jacket in his mouth and he started coughing. "Are you okay?"

"Angelus..." he croaked, his voice was hoarse from not using his voice all day.

"We know, Angel," Renesmee said soothingly, " we know." She turned to Rose and Albus and said, "Get Giles, Buffy-I don't care who, just get someone NOW!" Rose and Albus bolted out of the room. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

Angel sat up, looked at her and said, "Really hungry, actually." Renesmee held out a mug of hot blood and he shook his head. "No, not that. I need real food!" This shocked her. "Hey, it's dinnertime, right?"

"Yeah, dinner's about to start in ten or twenty minutes, but why...?" Renesmee said slowly and Angel darted out of the room and out into the corridor toward the entrance leading to the main area of the castle. "Hey, wait!" she cried and ran after him. "Don't go out there, Angel! You'll..." Angel opened the door and stepped out into the fresh sunlight but did not burst into flame at all. "...be normal?" said Renesmee curiously and followed him to the Great Hall. "Angel...?"

"Call me Liam," said Angel smiling at her as they walked together. "Man, it feels great to be in the sunshine again! Almost three-hundred years of having to walk in the sewers of L.A. or in the darkness in Sunnydale was getting boring, but this?" He inhaled deeply. "Ah...it feels _so_ great!" Renesmee stopped him for a moment and pressed her ear to his chest.

"Liam...you have a heartbeat!" she said excitedly and put her index and middle fingers on his wrist and found a pulse. "And you have a pulse!" She waved Albus and Rose over, who were followed by Buffy, Giles and Professor McGonagall. "You're not going to believe this! Buffy, put your ear to his chest!" Buffy did as instructed and her eyes widened. "Well?"

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes and said, "Angel...what the...?"

"I don't know, Buffy, but I like it!" Angel said laughing. "Oh, and call me Liam from now on, okay?" Professor McGonagall, Buffy, and everyone else excluding Renesmee looked taken aback at his excitement and the abrupt change of his name and followed him to the Great Hall staring blankly at him as he walked with a new spring in his step. Once in the Hall, Angel saw the food and Renesmee saw extreme hunger in his eyes. "Food!" he cried and started piling chicken legs, potatoes and vegetables onto a plate at the Gryffindor table, grabbed a fork and then started eating ravenously. "Oh, this is really good," he said through a mouthful of chicken. "No wonder you kids like the feasts here! The food is excellent!"

Renesmee and Buffy watched happily as Angel, or as he now liked to be called, Liam, eat the food he had on his plate and drink the pumpkin juice in his goblet. Once the dinner was gone, the dessert came next and Liam got more excited and started eating treacle fudge, treacle tart, and -to Renesmee's shock- a few beans from a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. "Liam, I know you're having fun, but what should we do about Angelus?" Buffy asked nervously. "Somene really wanted him out of you and...you're human!"

"Let him go, stake him, whatever tickles your fancy, Buff," said Liam in an 'I-don't-care' tone. "I'm human and I'm lovin' it!" The large doors opened and Spike walked in. "Hey, Spike, old buddy!" Liam called with a wave. "How's it going?"

Spike looked at Renesmee and Buffy and started laughing. "Okay, this has to be some kind of joke, right?" When nobody answered him, he stopped laughing. "Right? Oh, come on! Don't tell me the Poof is actually human now?"

"Uh...yeah," Buffy said staring at Liam, who belched loudly. "Someone or something somehow extracted Angelus from his body and now he's human...and wants to be called his human name Liam from now on."

"You're joking, right?" Spike said staring at Buffy, who shook her head. "So you mean Angelus is out and about?" She and Renesmee both nodded grimly and he slammed his fist on the table making a few first years jump in fear. "Dammit! I get my bloody soul a few years ago and now Angelus is roaming around free and I'm stuck with a bloody soul! Son of a...!" He grabbed Buffy by the collar of her robes and lifted her until her feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. "This is your fault, Slayer! You and Angel had another happy moment, didn't you?"

"No!" Buffy growled. "Angel and I both agreed that would never happen again, I swear!" Spike let her down and massaged his temples with his fingers. "Something happened and I think Renesmee knows. We may have to cancel the Dueling Club until we find out what's going on." Giles looked at the Slayer with doubt in his eyes, but he did not speak. Renesmee, seeing the chance to speak finally, asked what they should do about Angelus.

"I think," Giles said wisely, "that we should put Angelus back into his body after we find out exactly what did this to Angel...or Liam." Without another word, he went back to his work leaving Buffy and Renesmee to leave the library in silence.

At precisely six o'clock, everyone wanting to learn to duel congregated in the Great Hall around the stage which now contained a large, wobbling wardrobe as if something inside it wanted to get out. Harry stepped up to the edge, pointed his holly and phoenix tail-feather wand at his throat and his voice echoed throughout the Hall. "Welcome back, everyone!" he said. "You're all probably wondering why I have a wardrobe on the stage this week, am I right?" Everyone muttered and whispered excitedly. "Inside this wardrobe is a boggart. A boggart is a shape-shifter that can actually turn into whatever you fear most." Harry nodded at Professor Longbottom, who blushed a little now. "Professor Longbottom's greatest fear, I learned back in our third year, was Professor Snape. My greatest fear is a dementor, unfortunately, but we will get to that next week, or you third years have probably learned about them from Buffy.

"The charm that I'm going to teach you is the Boggart-Repelling Charm called Riddikulus. I want everyone to repeat the incantation without wands, please." He took a deep breath and said, _"Riddikulus!"_ and the entire Hall echoed the incantation. "Well done. Now, when I call your name, you will come up to the stage and face the boggart, but the incantation alone will not be enough to repel a boggart. You need to make it turn into something amusing. Scorpius Malfoy, if you would come up first?" Scorpius went up to the stage and faced the wardrobe. "I want you to think of whatever you fear most and try and make it funny, okay?" Scorpius nodded, his wand held tight in his pale hand. "On the count of three, then. One...two...THREE!" Harry flicked his wand at the wardrobe, the door swung open and a twenty-foot giant stomped out of it.

Scorpius, shaking now, pointed his wand at the giant and yelled, _"RIDDIKULUS!"_ The giant then started to smack itself over the head repeatedly with its club while doing a dance. The entire Great Hall burst out with laughter and the boggart started to get angry. Renesmee watched with amusement as her classmates all tried their strengths against the boggart and, when it came ot her turn, she proudly stepped onstage and prepared herself for her worst fear ever. Harry opened the wardrobe door with his wand once more and Jane from the Volturi stepped out of it, her red eyes fixed in a glare and she started to advance toward Renesmee.

_"R-Riddikulus!" _Renesmee said firmly and when Jane took another step toward her, the boggart slipped in a puddle of mud that appeared on the floor magically and fell face-first into it making the students around her laugh harder than ever. Smiling, Renesmee took a few steps toward the boggart, knelt down so she could look at its face and gave a loud, "HA!" The boggart exploded into a whisp of smoke.

"Very good!" Harry said applauding along with everyone else, then gestured to the doors to the Great Hall where Professor Malfoy stood smiling at them. "Draco Malfoy has agreed to be my assistant tonight, and we are going to show what an actual duel looks like." Malfoy and Harry bowed to each other and each headed toward their places. "On the count of three: one...two...three! _"Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_ Malfoy shouted and Harry's spell ricocheted off his Shield Charm and smashed into a wall, then Malfoy raised the tip of his wand to his mout, blew a burst of fire to the air which turned into a large dragon. Harry waved his wand once and the fiery dragon vanished in a blast of smoke, then he flicked his wand, from which a jet of purple light shot out and hit Malfoy, sending him flying backwards and landing on his bottom hard. "Good one, Potter," Malfoy said in his usual drawl, "but let's see how you handle a blast from your past! _Serpensortia!"_ A long black snake shot from his wand tip and rose to look at Harry, who didn't even flinch.

_"Vipera Evanesca!"_ he muttered, the snake evaporated, then Harry shouted, _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ and Malfoy's wand landed a good ten feet behind him.

"Good job, Potter. You really did it." Harry grinned, they shook hands then Malfoy walked off the stage.

"I think that's all for tonight, everyone," said Harry panting slightly, a light sheen of sweat glittering on his face in the lamplight. The students packed their books and headed to their dormitories for the night, but Harry wanted to talk to Renesmee on her own. "Renesmee, come here, please." Renesmee stayed behind and, after assuring Albus and Rose that she'd be okay for a moment, walked up to him. "You were spectacular with the boggart. I never got a chance to even fight it myself, but you...amazing."

"Thanks," Renesmee said, "but I'm guessing this isn't what you really wanted to talk to me about, is it?" He shook his head and sat down on the stage and she did the same. "What's wrong? You look worried."

He sighed and said, "A few members of my team were killed last night while trying to find the Molochs' headqaurters and, well, Angelus was working with the Molochs." Renesmee gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Yeah, he's actually the one who killed my team members. Buffy told me about his obsession with torture and murder and I can't think of anyone else who would rip people's throats out besides the Molochs."

"Angelus...working with the Molochs?" Renesmee repeated weakly. "Did he say anything...about me?"

"As a matter of fact, he did." Ron said gravely from the doorway. "Just got a message from him by owl. Read it." Renesmee took the bit of parchment Ron was holding and looked at it.

_Renesmee Cullen,_

_ If you don't fight me alone near the lake tomorrow night, I will kill a member of your family until only you are left. I've learned quite a lot about you through Angel's mind and I know all of your secrets, Renesmee. Meet me by the Quidditch stadium tomorrow at midnight and no later, and we will test your strengths. _

_ Bring the Slayer and her little pals if you want. The more witnesses, the better, I say. See you at midnight tomorrow, then, or your family will be next...starting with that wolf-boy Jacob Black! _

_Sincerely,_

_Angelus_

Renesmee's eyes burned with rage as she threw the short letter into a nearby fireplace and left the Great Hall in a blur. She ran up to the seventh floor, past everyone else in the common room and rummaged through her trunk until she found a roll of parchment and a quill, then she started to write her own letter to Angelus.

_Angelus,_

_ Forget tomorrow, you evil, sadistic vampire! I want to fight you tonight! We'll meet at the Quidditch Stadium at midnight as planned, only under my terms. If I beat you, and I will, you will help me find a way to reverse whatever brought you out of Angel and you WILL return to his body. Do not underestimate Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Angelus, because I am a force not to be reckoned with! _

_Love,_

_Renesmee Cullen_

She folded her letter, sealed it, then whistled for Solaris, who landed on the windowsill. "Take this to Angelus, please," she said quietly and the owl took off into the night. Rose came into the dormitory chattering excitedly with another second year Gryffindor girl but stopped abruptly when she saw Renesmee's angry expression and asked what was wrong. "Angelus. He wants to fight me. His letter said to meet him at the Quidditch Stadium tomorrow night, but I told him to do it tonight instead and under my own terms. If I beat him, he'll have to help me find a way to reverse whatever happened to Angel and he will go back to being a vampire with a soul whether he likes it or not."

Rose looked abashed and worried at the same time. "You can't go out there alone!"

"I'm bringing Buffy and Professor Lehane with me tonight along with Giles, Professor Rosenberg and Dawn. You and Albus can come too, if you want." Rose shook her head and went back to the common room silently.

Renesmee, Albus, Rose, Faith, Buffy, Willow, Giles and Dawn all approached the Quidditch stadium and stood around in the wind waiting for Angelus to make an appearance. Liam was there, too, and he was drinking a flask of pumpkin juice. "ANGELUS!" Renesmee shouted, her voice echoing through the trees and the vast lake. "I'M READY TO FIGHT YOU, NOW!"

"Are you sure about that?" Angelus said with a grim smile from behind a tree. "I got your letter and...well, I think it's cute that you think you'll win. But you're only twelve years old and I'm two-hundred and sixty. I've had more experience and you're in school."

"Doesn't matter," Renesmee said bitterly. "My dad always told me that I can do anything I set my mind to, and once I have my mind set on something, I never give up." Angelus cackled and his face changed into his vampire form. "Come get me, then." The two of them ran at each other and they started fighting.


	6. Another Fallen Angel Returns

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 6: Another Fallen Angel Returns

The fight between Renesmee and Angelus was fierce. Angelus used many of the moves he learned since he became a vampire and Renesmee used some of the moves the other vampire covens demonstrated when teaching her mother how to control her shield powers. She dodged, blocked and countered every attack he threw at her and hit him with everything she had.

"You're getting good, kid," Angelus taunted, "but you really don't know what you're getting yourself into. I'm the Scourge of Europe, for crying out loud!"

"You're just a lot of talk," Renesmee snapped, "and..." Angelus's eyes widened as she ran up a tree, kicked off the trunk and landed a roundhouse kick into his face. "...you just got beat by a vampire-human hybrid!" This caused a bit of laughter from the specators and Renesmee just grinned as Angelus regained his balance, his mouth bleeding freely. "Willow, is there a way you can find Liam and get him back here? I'm going to tie up Angelus and find out exactly how he got out." Willow nodded and ran back to the castle. After she was gone, Renesmee pointed her wand at the defeated Angelus and muttered, _"Incarcerous!"_ Shining black ropes wrapped themselves tightly around Angelus from head to toe and she threw him against a tree.

Angelus struggled against the ropes tied around his body and finally gave up. "Okay, kid, you got me. What d'you want to know?"

"You were there when you got out. How did it happen?" Renesmee asked him.

"This guy came into Angel's room and cast a spell...I think the incantation was _Geminio_ or something like that." he said grinning. "Does that ring a bell to anyone?"

"The Duplication Spell," Giles said quietly. "It's usually a protective charm used commonly on treasure at Gringotts Wizard Bank in Diagon Alley. Only the vaults with very high security have that spell cast on them."

"That's the one," Angelus said nodding at him. "I was inside Angel sleeping like he was when this guy came in, cast the spell, and...BAM! I'm standing at his side." Renesmee looked to Giles and asked what the counter was, but Giles couldn't think of anything. "I'm no expert at magic but maybe the spell _Reducio_ might work?" At this point, Willow came back with Liam. Renesmee used the Binding Spell on Liam and placed him next to Angelus. "Okay, I've had my fun. Put me back in his body, then."

Renesmee pointed her wand at the two of them and said, _Reducio Maxima!"_ Angelus and Liam were engulfed in a bright light, their screams echoing through the Forbidden Forest and the Hogwarts grounds as their bodies became one. The light faded and Angel was sitting propped up against the tree Renesmee threw Angelus against and he was staring at everyone as if he didn't know what happened. "Angel...are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted trying to free himself, "but can't you get me out of here?"

"Sorry," she said and muttered, _"Diffindo!" _and the ropes fell away from his body. "Do you remember everything?" He nodded. "Well, not for long. She pointed her wand between his eyes. "I saw one of the Aurors use this spell on someone last week and it's a Memory Charm. Trust me, you don't want to remember all of this, Angel. I don't want you to get upset because of what happened." Angel nodded and prepared himself for the worst. _"Obliviate!"_ Angel's eyes became unfocused and dreamy and his mouth became slack; Renesmee had successfully erased the memory of what happened tonight out of his mind. "Angel?"

"Hey, Nessie," said Angel frowning. He glanced around him, taking in his surroundings and said, "Why am I outside? What's going on?" Renesmee shrugged, took him back to the castle and into his dungeon room and locked the door behind her.

She, Rose and Albus went back to the common room and talked about the whole thing. "I bet you anything it was a Moloch that duplicated him," Albus said grimly. "I'm almost sure of it!"

"But the Volturi and the Aurors are protecting Hogwarts," Rose argued. "Nobody can get in or out of the grounds without getting searched or killed." Albus shook his head with a sigh and went up to bed. "Nessie, I'm beginning to agree with Al on this one. This might've been another Moloch attack!" Renesmee had to agree with her there and the girls went up to their dormitory for the night, talking about the whole situation.

The first match of the Quidditch season was today and Renesmee was really nervous. Instead of eating normal food, she gulped down three packets of blood from Spike and was ready within minutes. Annabelle Weasley gave them a small pep talk before the match. "All right, everyone, we've practiced very hard for this match and it should pay off. Let's get out there and win the match, all right?" she said. The rest of the team muttered in response, grabbed their broomsticks and headed out to the pitch where Madam Hooch stood in the center with a chest beside her.

"I want a nice, clean game from all of you," said Madam Hooch firmly. "Captains, shake hands!" Annabelle and the Slytherin captain shook hands and both teams headed for the air. Madam Hooch gave a long blast on her whistle and the game started.

"Welcome to the the first Quidditch match featuring Gryffindor and Slytherin!" said a familiar female voice. Renesmee looked down at the commentator's bench and saw Willow talking into the megaphone. "The Quaffle has been released and it's James Potter with the Quaffle, then to Hannah Paisley who passes to Anita McDougal and...GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Renesmee grinned as James hugged Hannah Paisley and then took the Quaffle from one of the Slytherin Chasers. "Potter has the Quaffle once more...he flies past the Slytherin Chasers, darts through the Beaters and...the Slytherin Keeper saves the goal. He passes to Eugene Warrington and..OUCH! He's hit by a Bludger sent by Reginald Salvadore of Gryffindor!"

The game went on and by the time Renesmee actually found the Snitch, Gryffindor had sixty points and Slytherin only had twenty. She spotted the walnut-sized ball fluttering by the Slytherin goal posts and shot toward it, Scorpius Malfoy was right behind her. "You have to be really thick to try and outrun this baby, Scorpius!" she taunted and zoomed past him. Scorpius increased his speed and was right behind her within seconds. Renesmee was very close to the Snitch now; she stretched out her hand and...WHAM! Scorpius sideswiped her and she fell almost hundred feet out of the air and onto the ground.

"That was a hit from the Slytherin Seeker Scorpius Malfoy!" Willow said excitedly, then frowned. "Hey...where's the Snitch?" Renesmee stood up and glanced at her right hand. The Snitch was there. "GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!" cried Willow into the megaphone and the points counter rang up the score. "The score is now two-hundred and ten points to twenty! I hope Slytherin isn't too upset about this one."

Renesmee ran out of the changing rooms and was greeted with a hug from Rose and another from Albus and James. "Good going, Nessie! cried Albus. "Two-hundred and ten to twenty! Dad was actually shooting fireworks into the air with his wand! He wants to celebrate Gryffindor's victory in the common room in an hour!" Renesmee's eyes sought Scorpius who was standing nearby. He didn't look upset about losing at all. "See you in the common room in an hour, then, Nessie. Great job."

"Thanks," Renesmee said and walked up to Scorpius. "Good game, Scorpius."

"You too," he said and shook her hand. "Er-" His pale cheeks flushed pink and he stared at the ground. "Would you like to come with me to the Astronomy tower tonight? I go up there to think a lot and...well, maybe we could just talk or something."

"Sure," said Renesmee. She was also blushing a little. "What time do you usually go up there?"

"Around nine," said Scorpius. "We've got an hour, so let's just take a walk, shall we?" Renesmee nodded and the two of them walked around the grounds. "Like I said, I go up to the Astronomy Tower a lot to think and, well, you're always on my mind." His pale eyes stared into her brown ones, Renesmee did not speak. "Renesmee, ever since I first met you last year, I've always thought about you as a friend, but...I was hoping we could be more than that."

Renesmee got the hint and looked away from him. "Are you asking me out, Scorpius?" she asked and he nodded. "Is there another reason why you wanted me to come to the Astronomy Tower tonight? I mean, I'm okay with it, really, it's just...this is really sudden. What took you so long to ask me?"

Scorpius's cheeks turned scarlet as he said, "I was nervous and I didn't know if you liked me that way." Renesmee stared at him with disbelief. "I know, it's stupid, right? I told my dad how I felt about you and he encouraged me to say something, but I wanted to find the right time."

"So you chose right after our first Quidditch match?" she said stunned. "Scorpius, I don't know what made you think I didn't like you that way. When Rose and I were talking in our dormitory last year, she asked me if I liked anyone and I said you were on my list besides Spike and Angel."

"But...you're a..." Scorpius said, "and I'm just...do you think this could ever happen between us?"

"My mother thought the same thing when she first met my dad," said Renesmee. "At first, he kept his distance, but he found out that he couldn't keep away from her. He even went to Italy and nearly gave himself to the Volturi because he thought my mom killed herself; she was human at the time and did the weirdest things to get her mind off him after he broke up with her. She tried motorcycling and cliff diving. The cliff diving thing went badly and she almost drowned." Scorpius looked at her as if asking her to get to the point. "What I'm trying to say is that my parents stayed together and they never had much problem romance-wise. Mom loves Dad and that's all that matters to them. As long as they have each other, nothing can ever get between them."

"I want that for us, too," Scorpius said seriously. "I want us to have a relationship like that. So...will you give 'us' a shot?"

"Yes, I will," Renesmee said and hugged him. "I'll see you at the Astronomy Tower at nine, but I have to get to the common room and celebrate with my House. See you!" She ran into the castle, up the staircase, said the password to the Fat Lady and bolted inside. Once she got into the common room, she noticed a lot of changes. Harry wasn't the only adult there anymore. Ron and Hermione Weasley were talking with Rose, Albus and James and a lot of the other Gryffindors and there were three or four house-elves, little creatures who worked in the kitchens, serving food and drinks to everyone.

"Renesmee!" Harry called from a table near the window and she sat down across from him. "Congratulations on winning your first Quidditch match. I was watching." She blushed. "You were spectacular up there today, really. I even sent a letter to Viktor Krum, the Seeker for Bulgaria International Quidditch Team, and he sends his congratulations as well."

"Thanks, Harry," Renesmee said and hugged him. "Oh, and I love the Pensieve. It's been really useful lately." Harry nodded and a really old elf with a golden locket hanging around his neck and holding a silver tray laden with cakes and goblets of pumpkin juice walked up to her. "Thank you," she said graciously and took a few cakes and a goblet. "Good service."

"That's Kreacher, the family elf," Harry explained. "I inherited him when I was sixteen after my godfather died at the Ministry of Magic. At first, Kreacher hated me, but after I gave him that locket, he became friendly. He's over a hundred now, but he's still got a lot of energy in him." Harry whistled and Kreacher came back over. "Kreacher, I need a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead right away and two goblets."

"Of course, Master," Kreacher said in a deep voce that sounded like a bullfrog. The elf turned his gaze to Renesmee and said, "Kreacher wishes to congratulate Miss Cullen on a wonderful performance during her match today. Kreacher is very proud." He asked her to bend down, which she did, and he wrapped his thin arms around her neck in a hug. "Master Harry wishes to tell you and your family that he and the Potter family and Kreacher will be staying for Christmas this year. Kreacher has sent a letter to the Cullen family informing them."

"That's nice of you, Kreacher," Renesmee whispered. "You've changed since the locket, haven't you?" Kreacher nodded and vanished into thin air. "He's really nice once you get to know him." Harry grinned and grabbed the bottle of mead Kreacher brought seconds later and poured a generous amount into each goblet.

"A toast!" he shouted and everyone in the room got quiet. "A toast to Renesmee Cullen, the best Gryffindor Seeker since myself and Ginny!" Everyone repeated raised their goblets and repeated her name then drank.

The party finished at eight o'clock and Renesmee was going through her trunk trying to find something that would impress Scorpius when they met at the Astronomy Tower that night. She chose a black dress embroidered with gold sequins on the collar and cuffs. Renesmee took almost a half hour with her hair trying to smooth it back into a ponytail and even put on a pair of lion-shaped earrings to show her pride for Gryffindor.

It took her nearly ten minutes just to make her way to the Astronomy Tower without alerting Filch or Peeves the Poltergeist and finally made it to the top to meet Scorpius who was waiting by the ledge. "Hey," she said as she leaned on the edge and stared at the quarter moon whose light made Scorpius look even paler and his white-blonde hair shine. He wore emerald an emerald green cloak with silver fastenings. "You look great."

"Not as great as you," he commented. "I never saw you look this...gorgeous before." He blushed as he said these words but Renesmee knew he meant every single one with all of his heart. "Where did you get the dress?"

"My aunt Alice bought it over the summer," said Renesmee shrugging. "She's got a really good fashion sense for a Divination teacher, doesn't she?" Scorpius nodded, trying not to stare at her beauty. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just I never noticed how pale you are during the night," he said with a small smile. "I mean, you're so pale. I guess that comes with being a vampire-human hybrid, eh?"

Renesmee sighed; she knew he would mention this sometime during their little outing, but she was really hoping it would be later on. It took all of her self-control to not scream or snap at him. "There are other things that come with the package," she said calmly. "I can show you if you like." Scorpius nodded and she decided to show him her abilities. "My father can read the thoughts of other people, but I can project my own thoughts to other people and my mother can project a shield around whoever she's around and I can break mental shields. That's sorta how I defeated the Moloch last year."

"Oh. Show me, then." Scorpius said smiling and Renesmee obliged. She lightly touched his cheek with her hand and his eyes widened slightly as he saw what she saw. "Bloody hell!" he gasped when she lowered her hand. "That's really interesting. What's the next ability?"

"Are you able to put up mental shields?" asked Renesmee curiously and, when he nodded, she said, "Then do it." Scorpius closed his eyes and she felt his mental shield go up. "Okay, this might scare you a bit." She closed her own eyes and started to push on his shield with her mind. Scorpius tightened his shut eyes as she broke through the shield. "That's what I can do."

An hour went by and so did most of the food Scorpius brought up with him. They sat by the ledge in silence with the moon shining down on them until Scorpius broke the silence. "I was just thinking about something, that's all. I overheard you talking to Albus Potter not long ago and he said that he and the rest of his family are coming to your place for Christmas. Is there a chance that my family can join the festivities?"

"I don't see why not," Renesmee said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Just tell Harry that you're coming and ask your dad. I wouldn't mind the Malfoys being at our little get-together for Christmas." Scorpius grinned and intertwined his fingers in hers. "Hey, I just remembered something!" She took out the silver necklace Lucius Malfoy told Scorpius to give her for her birthday. "Would you like to put it on me?" Scorpius took the necklace gently in his hands and went behind her. Renesmee lifted her ponytail up and he fastened the necklace around her neck. "Does it have any special powers or anything?"

"Not that I know of," said Scorpius shaking his head. "I asked Grandfather when he brought it and he said that he didn't get it from 'his usual shop' which is Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. He actually bought it from a Muggle jewelry shop in London this time."

"It's still beautiful," Renesme whispered and kissed him on the cheek causing his pale face to turn pink. "Would you mind walking me to the Gryffindor common room entrance?" Scorpius nodded and the two walked hand-in-hand until they reached the Fat Lady. "Goodnight, Scorpius. See you tomorrow for class." Scorpius nodded and headed down the stairs. Once he was out of sight, she said the password and crept into the common room. Albus was sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs with Harry beside him, they were talking to someone in the fireplace..."Mom!"

"Hi, Little Nudger!" Bella said grinning at Renesmee's embarrassment. "Harry was just telling me about your fantastic performance during your first Quidditch match. Your dad and I are very proud."

"Mom," said Renesmee through gritted teeth, "don't call me 'Little Nudger' when my friends are around!" Bella laughed and asked how school was going. "It's going great, Mom. I'm learning so much from the new teachers and we had a small problem, but it's all right now. You heard the story of Angelus, right?" Bella nodded, her amber eyes narrowing slightly. "Well, a Moloch came in a few days ago, cast the Duplication Charm on Angel and brought Angelus out leaving Angel's human side behind. Angelus killed a few of Harry's Aurors and helped the Molochs for a short period of time, but he actually let me use the counter-charm to bring Angel back."

"Wow!" Bella said, her amber eyes shining even through the fire. "I'm glad you're okay. Harry also told your dad and I about your brilliant battle against the boggart during last night's Dueling Club. I didn't know you were that afraid of Jane." Renesmee grinned. "Also, I didn't know you thought of Jane falling in a puddle of mud amusing. I'll have to remember that."

"Yeah, she was excellent!" Harry said happily. "I never got a chance to take on a boggart during our first D.A.D.A. lesson in my third year because my biggest fear is a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. So, what else is new, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella's eyes stared at the cavernous fireplace and finally said, "Lucius Malfoy dropped by earlier today to tell me that he, Draco and Scorpius will be joining us for Christmas along with your family and the Weasleys. Thank goodness we have enough room for you all." Harry didn't look too pleased with this information. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, Bella," Harry said trying to sound happy about Lucius coming over for the holidays. "Lucius was a Death Eater and tried to kill me at the end of my second year. At first, I didn't know what hew as about to do but his house-elf Dobby saved my life that day by sending him flying down the corridor. Not long after that, during the battle in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, Lucius's sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange killed my godfather. She's dead now thanks to my mother-in-law."

Albus stared at his father in awe. "How exactly did Grandma Molly kill that woman?"

"Bellatrix sent a Killing Curse at your mother, Al," Harry said, "and your grandmother actually said 'not my daughter, you bitch' then blasted Bellatrix with her own curse, thus turning the wretched woman into a billion pieces." Albus grinned at Renesmee who laughed. "You can laugh now, but just wait until Molly gets really hacked." He looked at Renesmee and said, "I'm going to take a sweep of the grounds with Ron and some of the Volturi in a few minutes, so why don't you two go to bed? You've got to be up tomorrow morning." Renesmee and Albus suddenly realized just how exhausted they were from the day's events and headed straight to bed. Renesmee glanced at the fireplace and her mother's head was gone. Grinning, she dressed in her pajamas, shut the red curtains on her four-poster bed and fell asleep.


	7. Attack on Halloween

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 7: Attack on Halloween

The air got colder as October came and Renesmee ran through the corridors to her History of Magic lesson with Professor Lehane. She crept to her desk, took out her book, quill and parchment and waited. "Good morning, Miss Cullen," Professor Lehane said smiling at her. "You're late."

"Sorry, Professor, I kinda lost track of time." Renesmee said and feared the worst but Professor Lehane wasn't angry at all. Instead, she let Renesmee's tardiness drop for the day and went to her desk.

"Okay, everyone, let's go to chapter twelve in your textbooks and I want you to take notes on what we're learning, then I need you to write an essay on what happened in the passages. Good luck." Professor Lehane said, then the class got quiet until the end of the period.

Needing a book from the library for Transfiguration, Renesmee, Albus and Rose took their time going to the library. "Angel's still a bit disoriented from all the Angelus business," Renesmee informed them. "The Memory Charm's still working, so that's a good sign. Buffy even said that he's back to normal and..." The three of them stopped in the doorway of the empty library, their eyes transfixed on Rupert Giles now. He was wearing magenta robes patterned with moons and stars all over them and a matching pointed hat smiling at them. "Uh, Mr. Giles, what in the name of Merlin are you wearing?" Renesmee gasped.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said, "force of habit. Buffy once walked in on me wearing a Halloween costume back in Sunnydale and she told me to take it off." Giles shrugged the robes off of his body and set the hat on the desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"W-We need a book on Transfiguration," Albus said still staring at the magenta robes and hat even though they were not on Giles's person anymore. "Professor Finnigan set us an essay on the Draconifors spell." Giles went to a shelf and returned with three copies of the same book. "Thank you. By the way, how are things in the Moloch department?"

"Very quiet, to be honest," Giles replied as he sat down. "You see, Halloween is like a day off for vampires, demons and the assorted creatures that come out during the night. It's like their own personal resting day, so there shouldn't be any problem with the Molochs."

Rose sat down at a desk reading her copy of the Transfiguration book and said, "But these are ancient vampires we're talking about, Mr. Giles. Don't you think they give a damn about tradition?"

"They should, really," said Giles nodding, "because they're the ones who started the tradition over a millenium ago." This caught everyone in the vicinity off guard. "You see, Moloch the Destroyer, Belial the Conquerer and Ba'al the Greedy made a pact after they fell from the grace of God after the large battle they had against the Archangels to take one day off a year on the thirty-first of October, and ever since that time, all vampires and demons have left the humans alone."

"But do you really think the Molochs will abide by tradition, Mr. Giles?" Rose asked skeptically. "I mean think of last year! That Moloch Professor Marlowe tried very hard to make sure that Renesmee never made it out of her first year alive, didn't he? Halloween was the worst bit of it, if you ask me because he put Albus in a trance."

Giles nodded and said, "Yes, I understand what you mean. Spike never left Buffy alone on Halloween in 1997. During the Meet-the-Teacher Night at the school, Spike and his gang of vampires actually rampaged the school and Spike himself almost killed Buffy...until her mother-may she rest in peace-hit him over the head with a fireaxe and told him to stay away from her daughter. Spike tried on numerous occasions to kill Buffy, but that was one of his worst attacks in the history of vampire attacks."

"Spike actually tried to kill Buffy?" Renesmee said with wide eyes. "I never thought of Spike that way before." Her expression was shared between Albus and Rose who were staring at her with the same wide eyes. "Well, that's the past, isn't it? We're going into the future now! What happened has happened and there's no changing it now." Giles nodded, bade them goodnight and they headed off to the common room. On the way, the three of them heard Angel and Spike arguing loudly near the Charms classroom. "What's going on?" Renesmee whispered to Rose and Albus who shrugged and the thre of them peered around the corner of the wall and watched them.

"I'm telling you, Spike," Angel growled, his eyes burning with rage, "that Buffy and I never did anything! A Moloch came into my bedroom, cast the Duplication Spell on me, and Angelus came out!"

"That's a sodding lie and you know it, you great poof!" Spike bellowed. "You and Buffy had a happy that night! I can tell!" Angel made to walk away but Spike punched him hard in the jaw. "Tell me the bloody truth or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Why you stupid little...!" Angel roared. Both were ready to attack, their faces changed into their vampire forms.

"HEY!" a female voice shouted from behind them. Willow stood in the corridor, her eyes as black as night and her hands were crackling with blue energy. "IF YOU TWO AREN'T GOING TO TALK QUIETLY IN THE CORRIDORS, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CORRIDOR!" Angel and Spike new better than mess with an angry witch like Willow and Renesmee laughed as the two vampires' yellow eyes widened, their mouths open in surprise and walked away toward the staircase. Renesmee, Rose and Albus headed to the staircase as well but were stopped. "And what are you three doing out this late?" Willow demanded angrily. Renesmee turned and saw that their Charms teacher's eyes were normal but her anger was still on full blast.

"We had to get a Transfiguration book from the library, Willow," Renesmee answered calmly. "Professor Finnigan..."

"I don't care who asked you to do it!" Willow said curtly. "Consider this a warning, you three. The next time I see _any_ of you out after hours, I'll take points off or give you detention and call me Professor Rosenberg, got it?" Renesmee, Rose and Albus apologized quickly and ran up the stairs toward the common room.

"What's up with her?" Albus asked, his voice was trembling a little now. "Will-I mean Professor Rosenberg-was in a great mood until Angelus came around."

"I'm starting to think that Professor Rosenberg had some experience with Angelus's torture obsession," said Rose grimly, "but I'm afraid to find out what happened that would make her hate Angelus that much." The three of them sat in their armchairs by the fire and started on their Transfiguration homework. "Did Mr. Giles tell you anything that happened besides being tortured by that sadistic vampire?" Renesmee shook her head and Rose remembered something. "Before I started Hogwarts, Mum told me about a group of vampires calling themselves the Order of Aurelius. I believe the vampires in the group were Angelus, the Master, Drusilla, Spike and a few others whose names I don't remember right now. There's at least a three-page biography about Angelus in there. I'll have to write to Mum for the book tomorrow."

"You could do that," Albus said grinning, "or we can ask Angel himself tomorrow."

"That..." Rose said, "wouldn't be such a bad idea, would it? It's settled, then, we'll talk to Angel tomorrow."

"I wish I had my dad's Invisibility Cloak," Albus said grumpily. "We could sneak down to Angel's dungeon tonight and ask, but I don't want to risk getting caught by Professor Rosenberg again." Renesmee agreed to that and, after they finished their homework, the three of them headed to bed.

Luna Scamander, one of the Divination teachers for Hogwarts and a friend to Harry Potter, was planning lessons for the second term of the year. Her third year classes were almost finished with the reading of tea-leaves and were about to start learning about crystal ball gazing and her fourth year class had finished with star charts and were going onto dream interpretations. Alice, the teacher who took fifth, sixth and seventh years had her fifth years learning the theory on prophecies and the sixth and seventh years were recapping on everything they knew from the third year until now. Luna was looking through her plans to see whether she had forgotten anything when a vision hit her. Her wide, dreamy eyes turned white until her pupils and irises were completely hidden and she went into a sort of trance and started to speak in deep tones.

_"War is coming very soon! A strange man with the ability to turn into a wolf known as the Protector will deliver a message to the one who vanquished the Dark Lord and the young guardian of mankind will prepare herself for battle. The Sword of Angels is the key to the enemy's destruction and when the Sword is intact, the Guardian will be our Warrior and will vanquish the enemy! War is coming ever closer..."_ The empty white eyes turned normal and Luna slumped over on her desk, sound asleep. Little did she know that someone heard every word of it and was running down the stairs.

Renesmee, Albus and Rose were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during the Halloween Feast. Renesmee was worried about the Molochs not abiding by the usual tradition of not doing anything on Halloween like their fellow vampires and demons while Rose and Albus were more worried about their exams. "Stop worrying, will you?" Albus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice when Renesmee announced her fears for the umpteenth time that day. "If the Molochs attack Hogwarts, the Volturi and Aurors will protect us."

"Al, I don't think the Volturi are going to protect us!" Renesmee said bitterly. "Aro, the leader of the Volturi, wants my aunt Alice on his side so he could see her power in action and I'm getting a lot of complaints from my own classmates being scared that Jane is going to use her pain-infliction powers on them! You saw how worried my dad was when Maria came to your dad's birthday party announcing a war with the Molochs, right?" Albus nodded. "When Uncle Jasper refused to believe her, the first thing Maria did was go right to the Volturi and they went straight to the Ministry of Magic. If I hear one more complaint about the Volturi, I'm going straight to your dad and Jasper!"

"That's a good idea," Rose said with pride. "Get an adult if you hear more complaints and let them deal with it." The doors opened and Jasper came in looking surprisingly angry. His eyes were coal black and he was shaking with anger. "Doesn't your uncle Jasper have the ability to manipulate the emotions in a room?" Renesmee nodded. "Then why does he look hacked off?" Jasper's black robes swept across the stone floor as he walked switfly to the staff table and sat down. He muttered something to Alice who was sitting by Hagrid and she looked shocked. "I think something happened to really make him this angry."

"Yeah, I'll ask him after the feast," Renesmee said. She finished her roast chicken and took a swig of the steaming hot pig's blood from her hip flask and the slight burning in her throat she felt earlier vanished. After an hour, she watched Jasper leave and followed him back to his classroom on the fourth floor near the History of Magic classroom. "Uncle Jasper!" she called as she shut the classroom door. Jasper turned around and he grinned. "Uncle Jasper, what's wrong? You looked pretty mad back there."

He nodded and sat down at his desk. "I got a letter from Maria before the feast. Here." He slid the parchment toward her and Renesmee started to read it. "She's been spying on the Molochs and found some pretty useful information."

"Master Moloch is getting ready to ressurrect his brothers Belial and Ba'al?" Renesmee cried indignantly. "We can't let that happen!"

"Exactly!" Jasper said rubbing his temples with his fingers. "If Belial and Ba'al are back to power, then we're all going to be in a war that could make the Second Wizarding War seem like a small battle! We're talking the oldest vampire bloodlines against the Wizarding World and us!" Renesmee couldn't believe it! The Wizarding World was still repairing itself from when Lord Voldemort was at full power for the second time in 1997. What would happen to Hogwarts and the rest of the magical community if Belial, Ba'al and Moloch and all of their armies joine forces and attacked them? "Luna also had a vision earlier today. Something about the war coming closer, the Guardian of the Wizarding World gaining the Sword of Angels and turning into a warrior and a Protector giving a message. I didn't get to hear much of it."

"You accidentally eavesdropped on Professor Scamander?" Renesmee hissed. "What were you doing at the North Tower anyway?"

"I went to see Alice," Jasper said shrugging. "I wanted to see if she'd like to join me for a hunt in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts tonight, but she wasn't there. Luna was in the Divination office working on new lesson plans when she had the vision and I heard enough to know that she may be right." Renesmee thanked him and then headed for the sunny grounds so she could think.

Renesmee sat underneath an oak tree near the boathouse entrance reading a book she borrowed from the library on the Order of Aurelius. She had gotten to the part of a vampire named Darla when a witch in her mid-fifties wearing acid green robes and clutching a crocodile-skin handbag walked up to her. The witch had short blonde hair set in neat and curiously rigid curls. She wore jewled spectacles. "Hello, dear," said the witch. "I'm Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. Is your name Renesmee Cullen?"

"Yes," Renesmee said bitterly, "and I don't want an interview, thanks." Rita Skeeter's pencil-thin eyebrows rose and she smiled. "What are you smiling about? Have you run out of bad things to write about Buffy Summers so you have to find something bad about me next?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Rita said. "I just wanted to ask about Harry Potter, the Auror." Renesmee's brown eyes narrowed angrily and she turned away from Rita with a huff. "Come now, Renesmee. I'm only going to ask your take on Mr. Potter's progress on protecting Hogwarts and maybe a few things about the Volturi." After a few moments' thought, Renesmee reluctantly agreed. "Lovely. Now would you say Mr. Potter's progress is good on protecting Hogwarts from the Molochs?"

"He may have lost a few of his team when Angelus was here, but he's doing really well," Renesmee said honestly. "I've only met him a few times and have never seen him so determined to stop a small army of ancient vampires before." Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill jotted something down on a piece of parchment as she spoke, then Rita asked about the Volturi. "Honestly, I believe they're not here to protect Hogwarts at all. I think they're here for their own means."

"Lovely," said Rita again. She put away her quill and parchment. "Thank you very much, Renesmee. Our little interview will be in tomorrow's edition of the _Prophet_ and your name will be in it. How do you spell your name?"

"R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E." Renesmee said slowly and Rita jotted it down with a normal quill. "Thanks, Miss Skeeter." Rita waved and walked away from her leaving Renesmee angry with herself. "She'll twist my words! Why did I even agree to that stupid interview?" She went to the common room at six o'clock and went straight to bed.


	8. Not-So-Festive News

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 8: Not-So-Festive News

Christmas was getting really close as November came and went. Gryffindor had beat Hufflepuff in their second Qudditch match of the year by forty points. Gryffindor had 295 points and Hufflepuff had 255 points. For a while, it seemed Hufflepuff was going to win with 255 points while Gryffindor had 145, but Renesmee grabbed the Snitch at the last minute and gained Gryffindor the lead by forty points. Ravenclaw was twenty points below them on team standings according to Annabelle Weasley.

Since Christmas was coming, the Hogwarts staff decorated the castle until every banister was covered in holly, mistletoe was hung under every doorway and the the knights around the castle were singing Christmas carols. Even Peeves was festive this year and it was a shock to hear him yell 'Merry Christmas' at the top of his voice so everyone could hear him.

Renesmee loved the Christmas season and Kreacher came to visit her in the common room the night before she left to go back to her parents. The aged house-elf appeared at her feet bearing a large basket of food. "Hello, Kreacher," she said and hugged him. "This is very nice of you. I didn't get you anything."

"Kreacher asks for nothing in return, miss," said Harry's house-elf in his deep bull-frog voice. Kreacher was ordered by Master Harry to escort miss home and Kreacher obeys his master."

"Okay, sure," said Renesmee. "Let me get my trunk packed first. Wait here!" Kreacher waited in the common room for at least twenty minutes while she packed her trunk and finally returned to his side. "I've never Apparated before, so this is going to be new to me." Kreacher took her hand, asked her to close her eyes. Once her eyes were closed, Renesmee felt as though she were being pressed by invisible bands and couldn't breathe for a few minutes. She smelled fresh air and opened her eyes to see that she was in front of her house. "That wasn't so bad."

Kreacher Disapparated after promising to return later that evening with the family and Renesmee walked inside. Jasper and Alice were sitting with Bella, Edward and Jacob Black in front of the fifty-inch flat screen television. They were watching the news. "Renesmee!" Bella cried and ran to hug her. "I'm so glad you're home! Grandpa Charlie's on his way over now and I wanted to make sure you were home before he got here."

"Dad, stop!" Renesmee grumbled as her father gave her a squeeze. "Uncle Jake!" Jacob smiled and hugged her tightly. "What's new with everyone?"

"Nothing really," said Jake. "Your mom and dad took me out so I could get everyone something for Christmas. We went to Diagon Alley just last week. Also, with everything that's going on at Hogwarts, Harry Potter asked me to help protect it." Renesmee's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Also, we got a visit from Lucius Malfoy; he said that he, his wife, Draco and Scorpius are going to spend Christmas with us and everyone else. Even Hagrid's coming!" This really made Renesmee's day. Christmas with Hagrid and all of her friends? What more could a twelve-year-old ask for?

Later that night, the Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys arrived and got settled into their guest rooms for the night. Lily and Rose were sharing a room with Renesmee, Albus, Scorpius, James, Fred Weasley and Hugo were sharing James's room and Hagrid was going to set up a tent in the yard because he was so big. Renesmee always pictured Lucius Malfoy as an older man with wrinkled skin but she was wrong. He looked younger than he actually was and he was really nice. Lucius wore long, black robes that clashed with his white-blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail and he held a black walking stick with a silver snake head handle that concealed his elm and dragon heartstring wand. "A pleasure to meet you, Renesmee," he said smiling at her as everyone started to make conversation. "Young Scorpius tells me you are a magnificent Seeker for Gryffindor. Just like Mr. Potter, I daresay."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Renesmee said blushing, "but Harry's the youngest Seeker in a century. I just have a few built-in abilities that help the team." Harry grinned from his seat in the kitchen and gave her a thumbs-up. "Scorpius is really good, too, you know. Almost beat me in our first match. He's kinda the reason I caught the Snitch in the first place." Lucius raised his eyebrows with a grin playing on his thin lips. "Scorpius knocked me sideways and I landed on the ground with the Snitch in my hand!"

Darkness came quick that night and the girls were in Renesmee's room preparing for bed. Lily, the youngest of Harry Potter's children, started talking to Renesmee. "I can't wait for Hogwarts next year! What's it like?" Lily asked excitedly. It was surprising that Lily was the only redhead in the family besides Ginny.

"It's actually fun," Renesmee told her. "You get some hard classes and the teachers can be a bit strict at times, but you will love Buffy's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes! She's brilliant when it comes to fighting vampires and demons! We were supposed to be learning about Cornish Pixies for the first lesson, but she decided to show us the different types of vampires and used Spike as a visual aid. Even Professor Rosenberg's classes are fun; she had us try different types of Wiccan magic instead of our usual kind and I learned a lot." Renesmee closed her eyes for a second, held out her hands with the palms facing upwards and a ball of blue light formed in each hand. She concentrated harder and the balls of light grew bigger and brighter. When she closed her eyes, they vanished. "See? You just need to concentrate on what you're doing."

"Excellent!" Lily said grinning. "Will you help me with my homework if I'm having trouble?"

"Of course, Lily," said Rose smiling at her cousin. "That's what we're there for once we're done with our own work. If you have trouble in History of Magic, you can always find help at Hogwarts. Your dad told me that, while he was in limbo during the final battle against Voldemort that Professor Dumbledore said a few words. He said 'help will be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' Of course, Professor Dumbledore changed the words to 'help will be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it' but they're both the same, really." Lily laughed and crawled into bed. "I really hope you're in Gryffindor, though." Without another word, the three girls went straight to sleep, Lily dreaming about Hogwarts.

Christmas morning came and Renesmee was up at the crack of dawn. She dressed quickly and, once she got downstairs, she saw that everyone who stayed at the house was already awake and handing out gifts. Harry handed her a square package wrapped in red and gold paper. It felt oddly light. Renesmee opened it carefully and found what looked like a blank piece of parchment. "You're giving me a blank piece of parchment?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not a blank piece of parchment," said Harry. He tapped the parchment with the tip of his wand and said, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"_ and writing started to appear. "Read it."

Renesmee looked at the parchment and smiled. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map!" She looked at Harry and said, "What's this all about?"

"This is an enchanted map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone at Hogwarts and what they're doing at all times. You could use this for late-night wandrings or whatever tickles your fancy." Harry explained. "Fred and George gave this to me in my third year at Hogwarts so I could get into Hogsmeade Village at first, but I kept the map because it helped me out a few times such as when Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed my parents, was masquerading as Ron's old rat Scabbers and when Professor Malfoy was heading to the seventh floor away from any of his friends. Trust me, this map will help you at all times.

"Also, when you're done using it, just tap the map again and say, 'mischief managed' otherwise anyone can read it." Harry tapped the map again and the writing vanished. "Merry Christmas, Renesmee." She hugged Harry tightly and then placed the Marauder's Map in her pants pocket. Lucius Malfoy got her a set of new dragon-hide boots with gold buckles and a nice set of plum purple dress robes. "Thanks, Mr. Malfoy. Very nice."

"You're very welcome, my dear," said Lucius grinning. "As a matter of fact, I believe you'll find your Potions teacher's gift really interesting. Draco handed over a box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a pattern of potion bottles on it. Renesmee opened the box and saw what looked like a spinning glass top. "That, my dear, is a pocket Sneakoscope, a very fine invention that alerts its owner of any wrong-doings or mistrust." She hugged both of them and went back to her seat.

After the gifts were unwrapped, everyone had some hot chocolate, all except for the older Cullens. Harry, Ron and Hermione began telling stories of their own adventures in Hogwarts and even told about their funniest moments they remembered. "Remember our first year after meeting Hagrid's three-headed dog Fluffy, Harry?" Ron asked Harry with a laugh. "Hermione told us that she was going to bed before either of us got us killed or expelled?" Harry laughed and nodded. "After she went to bed and closed the door, I said, 'She needs to sort out her priorities!' and after that, the three of us became really good friends!"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a snigger, "after you two saved me from a mountain troll!" Renesmee raised her eyebrows at her. "Oh, I'm not joking. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell let a troll into Hogwarts and I was in the girls' bathroom crying because Ron said that I was really annoying. I looked up after smelling something foul and there was the troll. Harry and Ron came in moments later and threw pipes, bits of wood and whatever they could find at it until Harry ended up ramming his wand up its nose!"

"Ugh!" Rose groaned with a grimace. "Troll bogies!" Harry nodded. "What happened after that?"

"I pretty much saved your mum's life, Rose," Ron said seriously. "It's better if we show you in Renesmee's Pensieve, though." Renesmee grabbed her Pensieve and had Bella and Edward join Rose, Albus, and herself as Ron extracted and threw the memory into the basin and they were sucked in. "Okay, here we are finally taking down the troll and there's McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell." Ron said pointing everyone out.

"Good heavens!" McGonagall gasped. "What happened?" Harry and Ron tried to speak but no words could come out of their mouths. It was Hermione who spoke.

"It was my fault, Professor," she said. "I read about trolls and I wanted to see what one looked like up close so I came in here. If those two hadn't came, I wouldn't be here to tell the tale."

McGonagall looked shocked, but not as shocked as Harry and Ron because Hermione was lying through her teeth to a teacher. "Very well," said McGonagall finally after a few moments, "twenty points will be taken away for serious miscalculation, Miss Granger." She turned to Harry and Ron, who were nervous now. "As for you two...twenty points will be awarded..." Harry and Ron smiled, "...for sheer, dumb luck!" With that, she and Snape walked away and the memory ended.

"You see?" Ron said laughing as they sat back down in their seats. "We got twenty points each for luck!" Renesmee couldn't stop laughing at that. "Oh, just wait until you hear about when Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak was supposed to be executed! Hermione got Draco really good. Remember, Draco?"

Draco looked slightly disgruntled at this but he said, "How could I forget?" Harry asked him to tell the story, so Draco sat up straight and started the story. "Crabbe, Goyle and I were standing by the wooden bridge as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran past us wanting to go visit Hagrid. I said, 'Look who's come to see the show!' and that's when Hermione got hacked. She called me a foul, loathesome, evil little cockroach and punched me in the face." Jake laughed then looked at Bella, who glared at him. "Go on, Black, what's your story?"

"A few years ago, I was supposed to be protecting Bella while her dear husband here went off to try and find a vampire who was after her. I ticked her off somehow, she punched me in the face and broke her hand. Charlie came up and asked what happened after he was called to the hospital and I told him. I said, 'Bella broke her hand...punching my face.' Of course, he wasn't too happy about that." Renesmee's laughter turned into a raucus fit of giggles and nearly fell off her seat. "Oh, that's not as funny as the conversation your mom had with Charlie before that, Nessie. Go on, Bella, tell them. Charlie, you remember this one, right?"

Charlie grimaced but he was laughing too as Bella told the story. "Well, I told Dad that Edward and I were back together and he decided to have his version of 'the talk' with me. He warned me to be careful if Edward and I ever got intimate and I started getting embarrassed. After almost ten minutes I said, 'Dad, I'm a virgin, okay?' and ran up the stairs." The whole house was full of laughter which didn't stop until the doorbell rang. Bella was the first to the door and her eyes widened as she saw Maria back. "Maria? What are you doing here?"

Maria's eyes took in the whole group but stopped at Jasper, who stood up. "It's the Molochs!" she gasped. "They're getting ready to do something very dangerous!"

"What are you talking about, Maria?" Jasper demanded. "You said that the Molochs were getting ready for a war with us, and that never happened yet!" Maria glared at him. "Well, what are they planninng now?"

"They're planning on ressurrecting another master but I don't remember which one yet...it was one of the other bloodlines. I was eavesdropping on Master Moloch's conversation with his minions and...well, he said something about a new recruit that was willing to lead his army to Hogawrts sometime soon. I don't know who it is, either." Angel and Spike walked through the door laughing and drinking some licquor and, when they saw Maria, their laughter stopped immediately. "Angel...oh, God! You're not going to believe what's going on now!"

"Well, I see you're still around, so it can't be too bad, right?" Angel said coldly. "What's the news this time?"

"She says Master Moloch is recruiting a new commander for his army," Edward said grimly and he looked at Maria. "According to her thoughts the vampire in question is thin, blonde and none too bright. Anyone know a girl by that description?" Spike dropped his drink and fell to the floor laughing. "What's so funny?"

Spike stood up again clutching the doorway to support him while he laughed. "Oh, the stupid bugger's gonna have a bloody hard time with this one! I can't believe he's recruiting Harmony!" Angel stared at Spike for a second then joined in on the laughter. "I dated that brainless bottle-blonde for almost a bloody year after Dru dumped me for a slime demon. Trust me, Harmony's nothing to worry about. If it was Dru that they were ressurrecting, then I'd be worried because that vampire is as cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs if you ask me." The door opened once more and Buffy came in. "Oh, Buffy, you've got to hear this one! Master Moloch is recruiting Harmony to lead his army to Hogwarts! What a joke, right?"

"Huh?" Buffy said, her eyes wide with fear. "An army of Molochs are going to attack Hogwarts? When?" Then the thought of Harmony actually leading the Moloch army caught up to her and she started laughing with Spike. "Who in their right mind would hire Harmony to lead the Molochs into battle?" She couldn't even lead her own minions to my death!"

Renesmee glanced at Buffy and Spike and shouted, her voice echoing through the whole room, "HEY!" Buffy and Spike fell silent and looked at her. "Who's Harmony?"

"She's this vampire I dated a while back," Spike said. "She may have less than a full sack of Galleons, but that makes her powerful and the most dangerous. Trust me, Harm can really do some damage when she wants to." He laughed a little and said, "I still can't believe she actually worked for Angel when he was CEO of Wolfram & Hart a few years back. His secretary, she was."

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, she really took the 'working for Angel' thing seriously. Kept calling me boss all the time, it was so annoying." He reached into his pocket and handed Renesmee something. "This is for you. Took me a few days to get it, but you'll love it."

Renesmee opened the gift and gasped. It was a box full of small bottles filled with different kinds of blood like dragon, deer, cow, pig, and even mountain lion. "How did you get the blood from these animals? They're fresh!"

"Wasn't easy, to tell you the truth," Angel said showing her his arm. "The mountain lion nearly took a chunk of my arm when I drew its blood, I shot a dragon with a crossbow to get its blood and that was a Hungarian Horntail..." Harry, who was talking to Carlisle about something turned around at the mention of the same dragon he faced at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. "I got a few burns and maybe a gash or two on the gut, but nothing too serious. The deer, cow and pig were the easier ones." He tapped the bottle labled _Dragon Blood_ with his finger and said, "You should try that one. Might be a bit strong, but it'll quench your thirst for at least a week so you don't have to hunt with all the Moloch problems going on."

"Thanks, Angel," Renesmee said hugging him. "You're very sweet." She raised her voice and said, "Kreacher!" Harry's ancient house-elf appeared at her side instantly and bowed to her. "Could you take this blood upstairs and put it in my trunk?" Kreacher nodded, took the case of blood-filled bottles and vanished into thin air.

The Christmas celebration went on until late evening and by that time almost everyone had left except for the Malfoys. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Astoria were waiting outside for Scorpius as he said his goodbyes. "Thanks for a wonderful time, Renesmee," he said blushing slightly. "I had a great time." Renesmee grinned. "Oh, I almost forgot..." Scorpius took Renesmee into the empty hallway and whispered, "I wanted to save the best gift until now because it's not something I can wrap up."

"Scorpius, you don't have to..." Renesmee started to say but Scorpius shushed her as mistletoe materialized above them without the use of a wand. "You learned how to use Wiccan magic?"

"Yes, but look up," Scorpius muttered. Renesmee saw the mistletoe and froze. "May I?" She nodded and leaned in, her lips slightly parted for her very first kiss in her life. Their lips met and she felt as if it was only she and Scorpius standing in darkness. Nothing mattered to her except for him and nothing mattered to Scorpius except for Renesmee. He broke the kiss and went off to join his family as they ventured home leaving Renesmee standing frozen as if hit by a Stunning Spell. "See you at school, then." Scorpius called from the doorway and with a loud _CRACK_, the Malfoys Disapparated.

Bella and Edward were standing nearby having watched the whole scene and were now watching the mistletoe vanish from sight. Renesmee saw them and her face went crimson. Bella was grinning wickedly now, and Grandpa Charlie was behind her, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "Don't say it, Bella," he muttered repeatedly. "Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it."

"Nessie's got a boyfriend!" Bella blurted out and covered her mouth in shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out!" Renesmee shook her head, hugged her parents then went to bed. "Sorry, honey!" She turned to Charlie and said, "Dad, please don't try and have 'the talk' with her! She's only twelve!"

"I'm not!" Charlie said indignantly while holding his hands in surrender. "I got to you a bit late but I'll talk to her about it sometime later. G'night!" Without another word, Charlie left the house and took off in his car.

Renesmee awoke the next morning to a light tapping sound on her bedroom window. Still dressed in her pajamas, she opened the window and a handsome eagle owl landed on her bedside table with a letter tied to its leg. Renesmee took the letter, unrolled it and began to read. Her eyes went from curious to surprised in a matter of minutes. "What does he think he's playing at?" she growled while grabbing a piece of parchment, an eagle feather quill and a bottle of ink from her school trunk and writing a reply to the letter she received. "I'm going to have a serious talk with dear Scorpius when we get back to school!" Renesmee rolled her letter and re-tied it to the owl's leg. "Take this to your owner immediately," she grumbled and sat on her bed as the eagle owl took off.

"Renesmee!" Bella called from the stairs. "Time for breakfast!"

"I'm not really hungry, Mom!" Renesmee called back and she heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping at her door. "Come in." Bella entered the room asked what was wrong. "Why don't you tell me!" She handed Bella the letter from Scorpius and folded her arms across her chest.

Bella's amber eyes narrowed at each sentence and gently put the letter on Renesmee's dresser. "What I think, honey, is that you and Scorpius are too young to date at the moment and it's better that you stay friends. You never know...there might be another boy at school you'd end up with. I tried a relationship with Jake even though I knew your father was the one I wanted to be with. I was human then, but I never stopped loving them both."

"But," Renesmee said, "I thought Scorpius and I really had something going on there. Sure, it was just a trial thing, but...I really thought it would work." She sighed. "I guess you're right, though. We are a bit young to date right now. Let's just wait it out and see where fate takes us. If we end up dating again, then we'll be okay, but if not...well, that's life, right?"

"Exactly," Bella said. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast. A growing girl like you needs to have her nourishment." When Renesmee still didn't move a muscle, she said in a sing-song voice, "You can try the dragon's blood Angel got you." That did it. Renesmee dressed quickly and bolted down the stairs, though she was still very upset. Bella came down moments later and they all had a good morning.


	9. Buffy's Big Mistake

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 9: Buffy's Big Mistake

The second term began in January after Boxing Day and the snow was still full on the ground. As the second year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went to Herbology, Renesmee watched Hagrid and Grawp teaching Care of Magical Creatures to fourth years. They were learning about unicorns. The second years had finished Venomous Tentacula and were now learning about a plant called bubotubers, which were usually taught in fourth year. Bubotubers were large black bulbs on stumps that held a lot of pus which Professor Longbottom explained. "Bubotubers!" he said proudly. "You will collect the pus from the bubotubers and put them in these bottles." He held up a small bottle with a cork inside. "Undiluted bubotuber pus is very toxic and smells oddly like petrol."

"You want us to collect this stuff?" a second year Hufflepuff student said with disgust. "What exactly does this pus do?"

"It stops acne!" Renesmee said grinning. "I'm not a bookworm, but I did read about it in the Herbology textbook last night before we got back. They're very fascinating plants." Professor Longbottom was very impressed with Renesmee's knowledge he awarded Gryffindor thirty points and gave the class no homework for the day.

The lesson for Defense Against the Dark Arts was not as good as usual because the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were taking notes on the best ways to kill various types of vampires and demons. Buffy handed back the first term exams and Renesmee thought she did well on the written portion until she saw her grade: an Acceptable. Rose got an Outstanding on her exam and Albus got an Exceeds Expectations. Renesmee found that she was not the only one who got an Acceptable; Scorpius hadn't done well at all. "A lot of you did very well," Buffy said as she went back to her desk, "but some of you need to broaden your knowledge a bit. For today, we'll be learning about various demons and how to defeat them." She flicked her wand at the projector at the front of the classroom and the projector started showing the different types of demons. "This is Gachnar, the fear demon. I dealt with him a few years back when I was in college in Sunnydale. You won't need your books for this guy. He's actually not very interesting.

"On Halloween in 2000, my friends and I went to a fraternity Halloween party. Xander, one of my best friends, and Oz, a werewolf, were decorating the frat house and some of the other members of the fraternity drew the symbol to invoke Gachnar's influence and Oz's blood activated it. You'll learn about invocation in Charms this term with Professor Rosenberg, I think." Buffy flicked her wand again and the projector stopped at Gachnar's picture. "Mr. Giles, our librarian, was helping me learn about Gachnar and missed something while translating the text."

"What did he miss, Professor?" asked Lorcan Lysander curiously. Buffy waved her wand at his book and asked him to read the caption under the photograph. "Actual size?" The class laughed.

"It wasn't so funny, to be honest. Gachnar feeds off of fears and manifests them into reality." Buffy said grimly. "He made Willow believe she lost control of her magic, Oz believed that he transformed uncontrollably and Xander thought of himself as invisible to his friends. When we finally overcame our fears, I defeated Gachnar by stomping on him." She flicked her wand once more at the projector and it showed a green-skinned demon. "This is an empath demon from Pylea, but we'll learn about them next lesson because I'm going to bring an actual Pylean into class to tell you about his native dimension and, if I can talk Professor McGonagall into doing this, we'll probably go on a field trip to Pylea by a portal."

The lesson ended and Renesmee was about to leave when Buffy called her up to the front. "What is it?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"I want you to patrol the grounds with me tonight," Buffy said. "If Harmony's going to lead an army of Molochs, she'll want to get to know the area better and..." Buffy tried not to laugh, which was a huge effort on her part because she started to snicker, "...she may bring some minions with her."

"What time do you want to patrol?" Renesmee asked.

"Meet me in the entrance hall at eight o'clock tonight and we'll take a sweep around the grounds. If we run into any vampires on the way, we'll make sure to take care of them." Renesmee agreed. "Good. I'll see you at eight tonight. Bring that map Harry gave you. It may come in handy both on the way out of the castle and when we come back in." Buffy patted Renesmee on her shoulder and dismissed her. "See you later, then."

Right after dinner, Renesmee met Buffy in the entrance hall. She was surprised to see that Buffy had abandoned her black robes and was now dressed in a leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and wore leather boots on her feet. A gold cross necklace hung around her neck and Buffy's honey-blonde hair was smoothed back into a ponytail. "This is new," Renesmee said looking her teacher up and down. "I'm not used to you wearing this at school."

"You'd rather I go nude?" Buffy teased then stopped herself; Spike had walked past when she said this and stopped. "Shut up and keep moving, William." Buffy said in a dangerous tone. The blonde vampire walked on toward the dungeons. "Come on, let's see if we can catch ourselves a vampire." The two walked among the grounds for less than ten minutes and Buffy decided to engage Renesmee in idle conversation. "What's up with you and Scorpius? You two were getting on pretty well last I remember."

"He decided that we're too young," Renesmee said grimly, "and that was _after_ he kissed me at my place on Christmas Day. I got the letter before we got back to school and I felt a little heartbroken." Buffy nodded. "You felt that way before?"

"Yeah, I've had a few rough times with dating," Buffy said. "I dated Angel for a while until he left for Los Angeles, I dated Riley, the one guy who knew what it was like to be fighting demons and vampires on the clock-he was a commando in the Initiative during my freshman year of college. After that I had a more physical relationship with Spike. So, yep, I know what it's like to be heartbroken."

Renesmee was not shocked by this. Being a Slayer had to be the toughest job out there...fighting vampires and demons constantly without a break half the time, being trained to fight and trying to juggle school and her social life along with her Slayer duties. Renesmee didn't know what to say to this because she wasn't a Slayer. She was twelve years old and had a pair of vampires for parents! As if that wasn't tough. "I'm having a tough time with my life, really. You've heard the story of my mother's death, right?" Buffy shook her head. "From what my dad said, it was really bad. After they got married, Mom got pregnant with me and, though It wasn't entirely my fault, I still killed her and almost myself. Dad had to actually tear me out of Mom so I could live, gave her as much venom as he could, then she turned into a vampire two days later."

"So that's how you ended up being a vampire-human hybrid?" Buffy said in understanding and Renesmee nodded. "I know one person who can understand what you're going through and that's Angel's son Connor." Renesmee's eyes widened slightly at the mention that Angel had a son. "You may want to talk with Angel about Connor, though. If I'm right, the boy's still in LA fighting the good fight, but if he knew Angel was here, Connor would be ready to help if he could."

"Sounds like a good person," Rensmee commented. Buffy shrugged; she had never met Connor before, so it was hard for her know how good a person Angel's son really was. They had reached the lake now and saw a small group of Molochs talking in low voices. "Buffy, we better stick to the shadows." Renesmee whispered. "We don't want to be seen, trust me." They ran toward a tree and hid behind it, listening to the conversation. Among the Molochs was a blonde woman around Buffy's age and she wore a lot of black. "Is that Harmony?"

"Yep," Buffy said emotionlessly. "Back in high school, she was what Xander, Willow and I called one of the 'Cordettes' or one of Cordelia Chase's friends. After it was known that Cordy was dating Xander in our junior year, Harmony ended up becoming the most popular girl in school and a year later was bitten by a vampire. Now she is one and like Spike said Harmony is very dangerous...stupid, but dangerous." Renesmee grinned and listened.

"I don't see why we have to be here," one of the Molochs said in a raspy voice. "What's the point?"

"I've told you a billion times, Duncan," Harmony said, her voice was etched with obvious annoyance, "we're here to stake out Hogwarts in case that Renesmee girl comes out to hunt. You guys made one mistake but this time is different. I have a plan!" The Molochs laughed at her. "Shut up! I've had experience in this kind of work!"

"You worked for that Angel bloke for almost a year, Harmony," said Duncan, "so don't be too angry with me if I don't take you seriously." Harmony glared at him, but Duncan just stood there not moving...until he caught Renesmee's smell. "I can smell something...it smells like death and flowers..."

"That's the girl!" said another Moloch excitedly. "Where's it coming from?" Duncan pointed to the tree Buffy and Renesmee were hiding behind and the Moloch shifted into the form of a bear while Duncan turned into a white tiger. Harmony followed the two vampires toward the tree and shook her head.

"Nothing there!" she growled. "God, that girl is beginning to get on my nerves!" Renesmee, who had moved to another tree moments before the vampires came to her hiding spot, moved her foot involuntarily and snapped a twig. Harmony was looking straight at her with a very menacing look in her eyes. "Got you, you little twerp!" she said grinning and grabbed Renesmee by the arm. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Let her go, Harmony!" Buffy shouted from above. Renesmee and Harmony looked up to see the Slayer two branches up, a crossbow in her hand and aimed right at Harmony's heart. "I'm not joking, Harmony. Renesmee's not the type you wanna hurt, and I'm not the type who's gonna let you."

"Buffy!" Harmony said in mock happiness. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you," Buffy said in the same mocking tone. "Except for the fact that you're leading an army of ancient vampires on a rampage on the school I teach at!" Harmony's grip tightened on Renesmee's arm in anger. "You know, I'm actually wondering why Master Moloch actually hired you to lead them. Is it because you're pretty or is it because you're stupid?" That did it.

"You're the stupid one, Slayer," Harmony growled. "I'd turn around if I were you." Buffy didn't heed her warning and was stabbed in the gut by a jagged stone sword...the sword of a Moloch. Buffy's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and blood spewed out of her mouth. The Moloch who stabbed her pulled the sword out of her gut and ran off. "Bye-bye, Slayer! I'm taking the girl!" Renesmee tried to fight back but was unable to pull out of Harmony's grip, so she decided to use her wand. "What are you...?"

_"VERDIMILLIUS!"_ she shouted and a large orb of green light floated a few meters toward Harmony and exploded, blinding the blonde vampire and a few others in the vicinity. Renesmee punched the blinded Harmony in the gut, tossed the unconscious Buffy onto her back and ran like a bullet back to the castle. "HELP!" Renesmee cried urgently. "SOMEONE HELP!" Harry Potter ran down to the entrance hall, saw Buffy and asked what happened. "Harmony...Molochs...Buffy stabbed by a sword..." Renesmee panted. "Harry...?"

"I get the gist of it," said Harry grimly. "I'll get someone from the Volturi to help get her to the hospital-"

"No!" Renesmee cried. "No, don't get anyone from the Volturi! They'll try and turn her into..." Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher being turned into a vampire. "Don't let them." Harry nodded and suggested they try and staunch Buffy's bleeding, which was starting to get worse. A pool of crimson was blossoming on her white top where the sword went through her. "Right...staunch the bleeding..."

Harry cut a piece of his robe with a Severing Charm and pressed it onto Buffy's wound. "Put some pressure on the wound until I return with Madam Pomfrey." he said and ran off.

"Right." Renesmee said nodding and did as told. Buffy's eyes opened and found her. "Hey, Buffy, you're going to be okay."

"Yeah...I should've listened to Harmony about turning around, huh?" said Buffy and Renesmee gave a weak laugh. "Don't worry about me too much, kid. All Slayers have a huge advantage when it comes to healing. Comes with the package, really." Renesmee lifted the blood-soaked bit of black cloth from Buffy's wound and saw that the bleeding had stopped. Buffy saw Scorpius walking past and said, "Scorpius!" He jumped, saw Renesmee and started to walk faster. "Scorpius Malfoy, I'm talking to you!"

"What is it?" he asked, his back to her. Buffy asked him to tell Harry not to get Madam Pomfrey. "Got it. Bye."

"That boy needs to sort out his priorties," Buffy muttered and stood up. "Okay. We know that Harmony isn't as stupid as she looks and the Molochs are actually preparing to attack Hogwarts, but we may have a small problem with that." The Slayer started to walk up the staircase toward the third floor. "You go to McGonagall and tell her what happened. I'm sure she'll want the Minister of Magic to know immediately."

"Okay," said Renesmee and she ran to the headmaster's office outside the entrance hall doors. It took her a few moments to realize that she did not know the password to the office. "Um...lemon drop?" she said unceartainly to the gargoyle standing in front of a stone wall concealing a revolving spiral staircase that rose to the door to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle didn't move. "Acid Pops!" Nothing. "Oh, come on, you're killing me, here!"

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Cullen?" asked Professor Finnigan from behind her. Renesmee explained that she needed to see McGonagall immediately and that she did not know the password to her office. "It's 'Albus'." he said and the gargoyle moved aside. "Anytime you need something, let me know, okay?" Renesmee nodded. "Good. See you."

"Yeah," Renesmee said and, once the moving staircase moved her up to the office door she knocked. No answer. She tried the door and it opened. "Hello?" Renesmee called. "Professor McGonagall?"

"The Headmistress is busy, Miss Cullen," said the portrait of Severus Snape idly. "Whatever the problem is, I assure you that Minerva will get the message when she returns." Renesmee glared at the portrait of Snape and was about to say something when the portrait of Albus Dumbledore spoke.

"I believe this is urgent, Severus," he said while surveying Renesmee with his piercing blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses. "Am I right, Renesmee?" She nodded. "Well, you may confide in us no matter how bad the situation is. As I told young Harry Potter when he met me in limbo a long while ago, help will be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it."

Renesmee remembered these words and felt much better. "Well, Professor, Buffy and I were patrolling the grounds tonight and we were attacked by one of Spike's old girlfriends named Harmony Kendall who is leading an army of Molochs to Hogwarts. Buffy was taunting Harmony when a Moloch stabbed her with its sword."

"I see your problem, my dear," said Dumbledore nodding, "and it is troubling. "There has been a lot of talk in this very office between teachers that the Molochs are planning something besides just attacking Hogwarts to get to you. In fact, I am inclined to believe everything I heard from Willow, Buffy, Faith, Angel, Spike and many other concerned teachers. The one person I have not heard from is you. What is your take on this whole situation?"

Renesmee was more than a little shocked that Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Hogwarts Headmaster that ever lived, was asking for her opinion on this whole thing. "Well, I believe Buffy and the others because something just isn't right in my book. If the Molochs were planning on killing me, they would've done it sooner, right?" she said. Dumbledore's portrait nodded. "I also believe that Moloch the Destroyer is trying to ressurrect his brothers Belial and Ba'al."

"That is also my opinion," said Snape curtly. "If Moloch succeeds, the entire Earth will be vunerable and not just the magical world. I am speaking of the Muggle and vampire communities as well." Renesmee gulped. "Last year, you made it clear that the Sword of Angels needed to be fully intact. Professor Dumbledore had Potter contact Hermione Weasley for more information on the Sword of Angels and she copied down, as is her nature as a know-it-all, on a piece of parchment which is on the headmistress's desk. You may read it if you wish."

Renesmee took the sheet of parchment on the desk and recoginzed Hermione's handwriting at once. The passage explained that Gabriel the Archangel cast a spell on the Sword of Angels to give its user a more godly power and look, something that would kill the Fallen Angels with one slice. "This is amazing!" she said after reading the entire passage. "If I find all four shards and put them together, the Sword of Angels will grant me more power than the vampires put together! I've got to find the shards!"

"Now is not the time for that, Miss Cullen," said Professor McGonagall from the doorway. "I want to show you something before you decide to go on a journey to find the shards." She took Renesmee to a cabinet that held Dumbledore's old Pensieve, extracted a memory from her own mind, let it fall into the basin and Professor Luna Scamander's body rose from its depths. "Professor Scamander foretold a prophecy and I want you to hear it." The silvery form of Professor Scamander spoke.

_"War is coming very soon! A strange man with the ability to turn into a wolf known as the Protector will deliver a message to the one who vanquished the Dark Lord and the young guardian of mankind will prepare herself for battle. The Sword of Angels is the key to the enemy's destruction and when the Sword is intact, the Guardian will be our Warrior and will vanquish the enemy! War is coming ever closer..."_

"Do you understand what this means?" McGonagall asked. "Are you able to understand what is to happen?"

"Yeah, I do," said Renesmee grimly. "It's saying that I'm the guardian of mankind and I'm supposed to kill Moloch, Belial and Ba'al during the upcoming war against the ancient vampires." Renesmee didn't know how to feel about this prophecy, but she was sure that somehow she would have to stop the Molochs and the other vampire bloodlines from destroying the entire Earth or everyone in the world she loved was in danger.


	10. Battle of the Vampires

Renesmee Cullen and the Volturi's Protection

Chapter 10: Battle of the Vampires

Over the two or three months remaining at Hogwarts there were more Moloch attacks. Faith and Buffy decided to take patrols on the school grounds because Giles insisted that no Moloch or any other vampire would want to take down two Slayers at once. But Giles was dead wrong. Renesmee found both Slayers in the hospital wing being treated for deep cuts and broken bones by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. "I don't care how long you two have been battling the forces of darkness," the nurse said as she wrapped Buffy's arm in a tight bandage, "I'm forbidding you from patrolling the grounds until you're fully healed." Buffy opened her mouth but Madam Pomfrey held up a hand for silence. "I don't care about your Slayer healing abilities, either! You two are in your thirties and you shouldn't be fighting vampires! Nobody should, for that matter."

"Hey, kid," said Faith as Renesmee walked in to talk to them. She glanced at the large stab wound on her shoulder and grimaced. "Yeah, a Moloch got me there but it's no biggie. I wasn't looking when it attacked."

"I've seen worse," Renesmee said grimly thinking about the late Ernie Macmillan. He had died from a Moloch attack a year ago and Renesmee found him. "Anyway, I was thinking of something and I wanted to talk to you both about it." Buffy and Faith listened to her now. "If the Molochs want to fight me, I'll fight, but I'm going to need help."

"Well, you got us," Buffy said pointing to herself and Faith, "and you got Harry, Ron and all of the Aurors and Volturi trying to protect this castle. Who else do you need?" Renesmee shook her head and sat down on an empty bed. "You want to enlist your family, right?" Renesmee nodded. "All right. I'll contact them later and see if they'd be willing to help us out. I'll even Apparate to your house and get them if I have to." Renesmee gave a small smile but wasn't really happy this time. Normally she'd be in a good mood. "What's wrong? You look pretty bummed."

"It's this prophecy that Professor Scamander said not long ago," said Renesmee glumly. "It said that the Guardian will become a warrior and defeat the Molochs and other vampires with the Sword of Angels. The Guardian is me!" Buffy and Faith shared a sympathetic look and stared at her expectantly. "What?"

"Welcome to the world of heroes, Nessie," said Buffy grimly. "Trust me, I know what it's like to be drafted into the Slayer business. I was head cheerleader at Hemery High School in Los Angeles and was told the Slayer heritage by a guy named Merrick, who then became my Watcher at the time. He taught me how to slay vampires but he was also killed by one named Lagos, the master of the vampires around that time.

"I had to burn down the high school gym which was holding a Halloween dance and I got expelled from Hemery and moved to Sunnydale where I ended up saving the town more times than I thought." Buffy's eyes sparkled with tears. "I went through so much over the years in Sunnydale such as having to protect Dawn from a god named Glory and, two years later, Willow used a spell to activate all potential Slayers in the world so they could fight their own vampires and demons in their countries. With the help of Spike, Xander and about a hundred others, I shut the Hellmouth and Sunnydale went under - literally."

"That's great that you're telling me your Slayer history," said Renesmee, "but how does this help me? I'm not a Slayer...am I?" Buffy shrugged. "You mean it's possible?"

"After all that happened back then, anything's possible, kid," said Faith. "Of course, you are a vampire-human hybrid, and the Watcher's Council doesn't usually choose a part vampire..." Renesmee smiled this time and laughed. "Anyway, I suggest you go meet up with that Scorpius kid. He wants to talk to you in private. He's in the dungeons with his father." Renesmee headed to the dungeons and found Scorpius sitting in the Potions classroom brewing some potion that she didn't recognize.

"Hey," she said with a light knock on the door. Scorpius looked around and waved her in. "You wanted to see me?"

"You've been avoiding me," said Scorpius calmly, "and I understand why. I'm sorry for breaking up with you right after we kissed, but I hope you can understand why I did."

"I understand," Renesmee said, "and you're right. We are too young to date right now, so maybe we should just stay friends for a while and see if our feelings stay the same after a year or two. I mean, we're only twelve, right?" Scorpius nodded. "Good. Yeah, let's just be friends, then."

Scorpius stood up. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Renesmee nodded and the two walked toward the doors leading into the grounds. There was a little daylight left so they decided to walk toward an oak tree by the lake and sat down underneath it. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I think I figured out why I like you so much." Renesmee raised her eyebrows at him. "I think it's because you're such a wonderful person to me. Most Gryffindors wouldn't even bother hanging around a Slytherin because of the rivaly between Gryffindor and Slytherin when my dad was in school. You, Albus, Rose and James have always been so nice to me and I don't have a lot of friends in my own House."

Renesmee felt a sudden urge to hug him but she repressed it. "I know what you mean. I'm trying to make friends with people from every House at Hogwarts and it's not that easy. There are some Ravenclaws who treat me like a piece of dragon dung except for Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and...well, the Hufflepuffs are quite interesting if you think about it. I suggest you try and make friends with some of them, too." Scorpius grinned and promised that he would try. Renesmee was about to say something more when she caught a foul smell in her nostrils and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. "We have to move quickly! Someone's coming and it's not anyone we should trust."

With her enhanced hearing, Renesmee heard a voice at least ten feet away. "We've got to find the girl!" said a familiar female voice. Harmony. "If we don't find her and bring her to Master Moloch, we're all done for!" There were murmurs and the pattering of feet running around the grounds. Renesmee threw Scorpius on her back and dashed toward the castle as fast as she could. Two feet...one foot...almost there... she thought. They had nearly reached the doors leading into the entrance hall but it was blocked by a Moloch in its true form. Harmony was standing beside it in full vampire form. "Hello, Renesmee."

"Harmony," Renesmee said grinning, "do you really want to fight me? I wouldn't if I were you." Harmony snarled and lunged at her but Renesmee was too quick. Her foot hit Harmony in the gut and the vampire slammed into the stone wall with a crunch. "Scorpius, get inside!" Renesmee shouted and Scorpius ran toward the door blasting a few Molochs out of the way with his wand as he went. Harmony stood up and tried to attack again. She stopped in front of Renesmee, her fangs bared and ready to bite down when the vampire gave a jerk, her eyes wide with surprise and fell foward. Harry Potter was standing three feet behind Harmony, two Molochs were unconscious and in human form. "Harry!"

"Let's get you inside!" Harry yelled as two Molochs came from each side. He raised his wand and shouted, _"PROTEGO MAXIMA!"_ A huge invisible wall erupted from the wand tip and the Molchs slammed into it on each side and all four of them were knocked off their feet. One of the four vampires charged and Harry fired a Stunning Spell followed by a full Body-Bind Curse. "Renesmee, I know this is a bad time, but I need you to cast the Cruciatus Curse!"

"That's illegal!" Renesmee yelled back at him as she dodged a Moloch who launched itself at her. Harry gave her a pleading look and she agreed. She raised her wand and shouted, _Crucio!"_ The Moloch that was now trying to attack Harry stopped in its tracks and started to twitch and scream. This gave Renesmee and Harry enough time to get into the castle and lock the doors with their magic. "Why did Harmony pick now to attack me?" Renesmee growled as she and Harry ran up the staircase and to the Fat Lady. The password had been changed to 'mimbulus mimbletonia' a plant that Professor Longbottom taught his third years about in Herbology. The Fat Lady allowed them in after Harry said the password and they went inside. "I hope Buffy can get my parents and Jake to come and help us out here. I haven't told them about the prophecy yet." She slumped into an armchair and dozed off for a little while.

Renesmee had been asleep for almost two hours when she was awoken by Kreacher followed by four people she recognized. Renesmee jumped out of her chair and hugged her parents and Carlisle. "Thank goodness you came!" she cried and ran over to Jake Black who was standing behind Edward. "Jake!"

"Hey, Nessie," said Jake grinning. "Buffy told us about the attack and we want to help you but first...I need to talk to Harry." Jake looked serious now as he walked over to Harry and the two spoke in hushed tones by the staircase to the boys' dormitory. Renesmee wondered if this had anything to do with the prophecy Professor Scamander predicted. "So, kiddo, besides all that's happened in the past few hours, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Renesmee said frowning, "but there's something you guys need to know." She pointed her wand at the open window nearby, summoned McGonagall's Pensieve by magic and watched it zoom into the common room and land on the table in front of the fireplace. Renesmee then siphoned a memory from her temple and let it fall into the basin. The memory had barely fallen into the basin and Professor Scamander's revolving form rose out of the silvery substance and spoke the prophecy.

_"War is coming very soon! A strange man with the ability to turn into a wolf known as the Protector will deliver a message to the one who vanquished the Dark Lord and the young guardian of mankind will prepare herself for battle. The Sword of Angels is the key to the enemy's destruction and when the Sword is intact, the Guardian will be our Warrior and will vanquish the enemy! War is coming ever closer..."_

"That's one hell of a prophecy," said Carlisle. "Are you sure it means you?" Renesmee nodded. Carlisle knelt down and whispered, "Do you think Jake is delivering the message to Harry just like in the prophecy?" Renesmee nodded again. "Well, the first part of the prophecy is fulfilled but that means you'll have to prepare yourself for battle, get the shards of the Sword of Angels together and become the Warror to vanquish the enemy."

"I know, but how am I going to do that at the age of twelve? I can't fight a whole army of Molochs on my own!" Renesmee said. "The one thing that saved my life last time I fought a Moloch was pushing past the Moloch's mental defenses so I could escape him, then Jasper came in and killed Marlowe, but...how am I supposed to defend the whole world from an army of Molochs?"

"You'll have help, of course," said Bella smiling. "When the time comes, your father and I will contact all of the vampire covens that helped us when the Volturi were after you and we'll fight together."

Ron came in followed by Rose and said, "And so will the Aurors!" The portrait hole swung forward once more and Hermione came in sporting a long gash on her shoulder which was bleeding freely and a large number of cuts and bruises on her face. "What happened to you, dear?" Ron asked.

"Those Molochs tried to kill me, that's what!" Hermione said angrily. "Harry sent me an owl explaining what was going on so I had to join the battle. Once I got to the grounds, I was attacked by this blonde vampire who can't fight worth a damn! All she's able to do is pull hair!" Spike walked in holding a lit cigarette in one hand and sipping a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey from the other. "D'you know her, Spike?"

"Harmony fought you, love," Spike said honestly. "Be thankful she's not wearing the Ring of Amarra, though. That ring stops any vampire who wears it from being killed by sunlight, decaptiation, wooden stakes, and holy water. I've worn that thing once and almost killed Buffy wearing it until she took it off my finger and had that werewolf Oz give it to Angel." Renesmee suddenly had a thought which Spike noticed. "What's up, Li'l Bit? Looks like you've just had an idea there."

"I did!" Renesmee said grinning. "It's not Jake who gives Harry the message, it's Oz! He comes back to give Harry the message, but when would he do that? I haven't seen anyone from America besides my family and Jake."

"It might be in the future, honey," said Bella. "Who knows?" Renesmee nodded. "Come on, let's eat some dinner in the Great Hall. I'm sure you're a little hungry." Renesmee shook her head. "Did you hunt at all?"

"Not since last week," said Renesmee, "but I do have the dragon's blood Spike gave me. It's really good." She took the small bottle of dragon's blood from her bag and took a gulp. "I'm a bit tired from all the action tonight, so I'm going to bed. Good night!" She ran to her dormitory and fell asleep instantly.

The whole school was ready for the Leaving Feast and Professor McGonagall stood up and prepared to make her announcements. "Another year gone!" she said over the excited chatter in the Great Hall. "I know everyone wants to go home and see their families, but I have something to say. Just last night, a small group of Molochs led by a vampire named Harmony attacked the grounds. Thanks to Harry Potter and our own Renesmee Cullen, Hogwarts is once again safe." The Great Hall applauded Harry and Renesmee with cheers and clapping. "Also, I will be announcing the winner of the House Cup, but first I will announced how the points stand right now. In fourth place with two-hundred and eighty points, Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table applauded with the rest of the school. "In third place with three-hundred and ten points is Slytherin! In second place with three-hundred and seventy-five points is Hufflepuff and the winner of the House Cup, with four-hundred and twenty-five points...GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Rose and Albus each hugged Renesmee, who hugged them back enthusiastically. At the end of the Gryffindor table, Harry shot red sparks into the air in celebration until McGonagall spoke again. "Yes, yes, well done Gryffindor." For the first time since Renesmee started at Hogwarts, McGonagall actually smiled. This was a rare occasion and, though unexpected, Renesmee grinned when the headmistress winked at her. "I also want to say that the Volturi have left the grounds and will not be returning as far as we know. They are going back to Volterra to monitor all vampire activity from there and, if the need arises, they will return to help again. Now, I'm sure all of you are eager to head home, so I will give the last words of the evening, which are: _Tuck in!_" Renesmee laughed and finished off her food for the feast.

Instead of just the students riding home on the Hogwarts Express, Renesmee sat with Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Jacob along with Albus and Rose, who were not used to a group of vampires and a wolf sitting in their compartment. The train came to a stop at King's Cross and Renesmee and her family and friends went through the barrier, said their goodbyes and went home.


End file.
